


【庵京】春之末、夏之息

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 为什么会这样呢。京背靠冰冷的围墙，脚浸在漫过脚踝的冰冷雨水中。左右两侧被举着枪身着西服的人包围着，除了从前方杀出一条路来自己已无处可逃。但是正前方还有那个人远远地朝他走来。接着冲他伸出了手。





	1. 【樱花盛开、汝沐花来】

序  
为什么会这样呢。  
京背靠冰冷的围墙，脚浸在漫过脚踝的冰冷雨水中。左右两侧被举着枪身着西服的人包围着，除了从前方杀出一条路来自己已无处可逃。  
但是正前方还有那个人远远地朝他走来。接着冲他伸出了手。  
京握紧了在口袋里东西。冷静无情感，和面前的那个同样穿着黑色大衣的钢铁之躯一样。  
雨越来越大迷得他看不清前方的身影到底是越来越近还是渐行渐远。他清咳两声，自己好像感冒了。可是在这种情况下他不敢乱动。  
就算是生病，那又怎么样又能怎么样呢？  
一声震天动地的巨响后，他轻轻闭上眼睛，好像回到了从前。  
那段日子。  
1.【樱花盛开、汝沐花来】  
纷飞的樱花带来了春天的气息，正是新学期学生入学之日。随着春光，四处洋溢着对新学期的憧憬和难以抑制的期待，将KOF学院从假期的空虚中填满。  
“啊，咱们两个同一班吗？”  
“是啊，又是同学了呢！”  
“真好哦，你们在同一班。”女生跳脱的步伐不小心踏到了身后的人，她赶紧回头道歉：“对不起不小心……踩……到你……”  
抬起头，看到了一个如铁塔般高壮男生穿着校服，勒紧的胸口不得已解开了两个扣子，鲜红的发丝垂在眼前，唯一的违和感就是拿在他手中显得小小的课本。那个男生低头看着她，压迫感从上而来。当他刚想说话的时候，少女抱紧书包鞠躬大喊一声：“十分抱歉！”飞快跑走了。  
“……”见怪不怪，男生瞥了一眼少女的背影，继续拿着手中的课本念念有词。  
“老大老大！”虽然作为新生却对学院一清二楚的矢吹真吾慌慌张张跑到了后操场边的唯一的美景——樱花树旁，扶着树干边喘边对树下悠闲玩着花瓣写着诗的帮派老大草薙京道：“今天入学的好像有个狠角色啊！”  
“哦？”京明显兴趣缺缺，他把玩着花瓣连头都没有抬：“有这个八卦的时间还不如去给我买两个炒面面包。”  
一看老大就没有意识到情况多么严峻，真吾两个手在京面前胡乱比划：“老大你先听我说！据说那个人有两米高，胸肌赶上咱们学校波霸的两倍大，还烫着红头发……”  
“去去去，先给我买面包去。”京被真吾念得头大了两圈，挖着耳朵道，“两米高的红发波霸？你大早上吃错药脑子不清醒了吧。”  
“草薙老大……”  
“我说我饿了。”京这才抬起头，一脸严肃盯着真吾看。  
看着京明显听烦的眼神，真吾赶紧唯唯诺诺的点头。正要转身离开时，京的声音从他身后传来：“不用担心，我会罩着你们。毕竟我这老大不是被你们白叫的。”  
真吾闻声回头看了看京，发现京还是低着头沐浴在清晨的樱花下拿着小笺写写划划，而那段声音就像幻觉。  
就像感觉到了真吾探究般的视线，京的耳廓渐渐浮上与樱花并无不同的粉颜。  
真吾轻哼，抿起将要翘起的嘴角飞速跑开。再不去买饭草薙老大就要饿坏了。  
“笑什么啊。”京在树下揉了揉耳朵。  
在大讲堂，正在召开新生入学仪式。真吾坐在最后一排晃着脑袋向讲台上看去。  
“现在有请八神庵同学作为新生代表来讲话，大家欢迎！”  
热烈的掌声之中，真吾口中那个红发两米高的红发波霸走上讲台。  
下面的学生突然开始交头接耳紧接着就要喧哗起来。  
“红发的学生……？”  
“凶神恶煞的，他就是未来的学生会长吗？”  
“据说他的成绩是全校第一哎。”  
“好可怕……”  
“大家好。我是八神庵。”八神面无波澜的整了整别在衣领上的话筒，“我作为学校的学生代表，只想说两句话。”  
躲在帷幕后的学校领导面面相觑，因为大家发现给八神庵准备好的稿子被他丢掉了。  
“第一句：不要辜负家人对你们的期望。”  
八神认真的说道，无视所有学生或鄙视或惊奇的视线。  
“第二句：不要辜负你自己对自己的期望。”  
说罢，八神便冲帷幕缝隙间的领导们一点头，表示自己已经发言完毕。  
“就这些。”八神冲台下鞠了个躬，自顾自走下讲台。  
“八神庵同学，你怎么不按照稿子上念啊……”指导员玛丽布鲁揉了揉太阳穴，“要是被校长怪你该怎么办，你的学生会长还当不当了。”  
“不好意思老师，我本来就不想当学生会长。”八神面无表情的将手中的课本合上，“我想用我所有的时间来学习。我既不是领导别人的材料也不想被人所领导，还请老师找其他同学来吧。恕我失礼。”说着，他冲玛丽鞠了个躬便离开了职员室。  
“……真是怪胎。”玛丽推了推眼镜，目送八神离去的背影。

“喂，同桌。”真吾在旁边搭话道，“你叫八神庵对吧。”  
八神翻书，完全不理会身边鼓噪的大型犬。  
直到真吾念叨到了学校的老大，他终于有了动作。  
“哎八神同学，你知道咱们学校的老大吗！他……哎？你去哪儿？”  
八神将习题册排列整齐放入书桌，掏出精读课本走下楼梯。  
真是烦死了。  
八神默默掏了掏耳朵。  
后操场上听说有一棵开得很好的樱花树，大概那里会清净点可以提高学习效率吧。  
他边默背着课本边走进了那棵花瓣纷飞于空中舞蹈的樱花树，坐到了景观池塘的旁边。  
‘My flower is ephemeral,and she has onlyfour thorns to defend herself against the world.And I have left on myplanet,all alone……”正背着，突然感到身边有其他人的气息。  
八神合上课本。回头看到了那个制服随便敞开，套着特攻服的黑发男生。仔细观察了下他的袖标，貌似是大他一届的学长。  
“你好啊。”京大方的拍拍他的肩，顺手抽走八神正看着的书，“你在看什么呢？”  
“……”八神用眼角斜睨这个语气不善的学长一言不发。  
什么眼神啊这家伙，按回青筋的京揉了揉鼻子难得耐心道：“我是日轮的老大草薙京。看你资质不错，有没有兴趣跟我学打架？”爽朗的一口白牙在八神面前绽开外加大拇指。  
“没有。”八神毫不留情，拽回京手里的课本转身就走。  
京坐在一边早看到这个新入学的男生了，虽然他完全没有想到这个人就是早上真吾说起的那个铁塔波霸。在八神走过来打开书的瞬间，京便注意到了这个给人压迫感的学弟——如果拉他进了自己的手下，那自己扛把子的地位更是无法动摇了嘛！  
然而他并不知道八神庵入学成绩是全校第一并是（原内定）学生会长的人。  
“哎你别走。”京一把扯回与自己身高相差无几的八神的领子，“听见我跟你说话了吗。”  
“跟我有什么关系。”  
“你……”  
“无聊。”八神伸手拽开了京的手，“怎么会有人像你这么不爱学习。”  
被戳到了痛处，京早就忘记了自己还在学校里，一拳挥向八神的脸。  
“你说什么！”  
没想到这一拳竟被八神接下，紧紧地扣在了手心里。握力丝毫不亚于京。  
“你！放手！”  
八神哼了一声，用鼻孔看着京：“先打人的却喊放手，哪来的歪理。”  
京咬着牙使劲将手从八神手中甩开，“你是不是敬酒不吃吃罚酒？”  
八神没有理他，抱着书就要走离京所及的范围。  
“你给我停下！”  
又一拳挥向了八神的后脑。  
“草薙京，念在你父亲让我照顾你，能不能不要留级好好学一回？……还有外面穿的什么衣服，成什么样子！脱下来！……新生入学第一天就给我添乱还把学校的好苗子给打了，要是让你爸知道了给你好看的！”教导主任气的一拍办公桌站了起来。  
京揉着身上和八神扭打在一起的青青紫紫，瞥见一边贴着创口贴的八神的脸被他打的也甚是凄惨，心情不自觉的爽快了点。他翻着白眼打算离开时，教导主任喊道：“你哪里去！给我回来！”  
“还有什么事啊……”京拉长了调子，抱着特攻服转身。  
“给我向八神同学道歉！”  
“哈？”京一脸看神经错乱一样看着教导主任，他转头看向八神时，八神用悲天悯人的表情看着他，而且京清晰的看见八神的脸上除了这个表情写满了蔑视。  
“要不我就叫你爸爸来了！”  
京抿紧双唇瞪大了眼睛。  
终于，  
“对不起，八神庵学弟。”  
从这一刻开始两人的梁子算是结下了。  
本来八神在学校里便没有什么朋友，这下算是没得干净彻底了。京放话谁都不许跟八神多说一句话，打算孤立八神。结果他发现八神不仅毫不在意而且还乐在其中。京苦思冥想也没想出其他办法，又去在八神的课本上乱画。这种小学生的做法让八神嗤之以鼻，八神去老师那里又换了一本新的，顺带带来教导主任抓了个现行将京骂了一顿。  
真是可恶啊，这家伙。  
【tbc】


	2. 【海棠花开、汝沐风来】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在斗智斗勇之后，京发现自己除了武力值和八神没有太大差距以外，处处是漏洞。  
“草薙老大，给你……”真吾惴惴不安的将搜罗来的八神成绩单放到了带着创可贴的京面前。

在斗智斗勇之后，京发现自己除了武力值和八神没有太大差距以外，处处是漏洞。  
“草薙老大，给你……”真吾惴惴不安的将搜罗来的八神成绩单放到了带着创可贴的京面前。  
京翻着八神的成绩脸色越来越不好看，终于他成绩单和卷子扔在一边，双手环胸呼出一口浊气。  
“这家伙是人吗！每科都满分就算了，怎么连师生评价都那么高？！”京表示出难以比拟的惊讶，而真吾对八神的崇敬之情如滔滔江水般延绵不绝。“我想跟他学习学习！”说罢真吾的脑袋上就吃了个爆栗。  
“搞清楚谁是你老大啊！”京愤愤不平，“连烫的红头发说是天生的都有人信，他要是没有干过被处分的事我就直播吃鱼食！”说着，京便指了指手腕上被八神抓出的淤青。  
“那你吃啊。”正巧八神抱着书经过走廊，居高临下的看着半蹲在地上与街头混混无异的京和真吾，虽然他脸上同样也精彩的可以。  
“顶着这么一张脸出来晃，你也是很有勇气的啊？就算不会吓到旁人，吓到身边的花花草草也不好啊。”京一脸不屑的仰视，被阳光照到的眼睛半眯着。  
“草薙学长也是，明明有身为人的脑子总是在思考草履虫的事情，是不是管的太宽了？”  
两人的AT力场全开，身边的胆大学生蹭着墙赶紧离开，胆小的就远远地刹车倒车换路线。虽然两个人完全没有意识到自己成为一道吓人的警戒路障。  
“你再说一句！”  
八神昂着下巴将京的手从自己的衣领上扯开：“我说多少句与你何干。”然后他转头对一边的真吾道：“下节课换教室上，快迟到了。”  
“哎？好。”真吾赶紧跟上八神，跟京双手合十道歉：“老大我下课过来陪你啊！”  
“快滚滚滚！”京没有好气，摆手转身离开。  
一遇上八神什么事都不顺利了。  
“超烦人！”气的京在原地跺脚。  
八神抱着书走在真吾前面，嘴角不着痕迹的撇了个弧度。  
放学后的街道，拐角处，八神拿着的笔记本边走边背时与另一个人撞了个满怀。  
“哎呀，这不是八神庵学弟吗？”京磨着后槽牙被撞了一个趔趄，把学弟两个字咬的很重。他两步上前，伸腿一踹将八神拦在他身前，活像没事找事的小混混——虽然他本就是一个小混混。  
八神眼睛不抬无视碰瓷的京，低头看着笔记本：“让开。”  
“你家不是这个方向吧？”京扭头看了看八神前方的道路，扭过头时一脸挑衅：“我就不让，你又能怎样？”  
就在两人剑拔弩张之时，突然有个小混混带着手下从京出现的拐角拎着水管铁棍追了出来：“草薙京！终于抓到你了！”  
京脚踏在墙上懒懒的回头，看了对方一眼不屑的眯起眼睛：“嗯？手下败将还敢在老子面前撒野？先尿泡尿看看自己是怎么个德行吧，傻x。”  
“你！”拎着铁管带头的刀疤男开始大喘气，像喷气小火车一样加速。等越喘越快不能再快的时候他举着铁管冲了上来：“臭小子，去死吧！”误以为八神与京同伙，棍风一扫便要抽碎八神的脑袋。  
京刚想出拳，一条长腿利落飞起将此人踢倒，铁管应声落地。在所有怔愣之时，八神用沾了血的皮鞋抬起了那人的下巴，俯视着他道：“刚刚想干什么？”  
那人咳出俩粒牙还没来得及说话，八神又道：“看清人再下手，不要乱咬。懂？”  
“是是是。”赶紧小鸡啄米般的点头，那人漏风的牙上下打颤。  
“我还有事，你们随意。”当八神将皮鞋在那人身上擦干的时候，京一下扯住八神的衣领道：“谁用你出手了！”  
“烦死了。”八神拨开京的手，撞开京的腿继续向前走。  
其他小混混看到八神走后，壮了壮胆想继续寻仇之时，八神突然又回来了。  
只见他从地上捡起不小心掉的笔记本，小心的揣回口袋里，漠视众人后又离开了。  
小混混的老大总算被八神的一个来回吓得肝胆俱裂，尤其八神捡起笔记本的抬眼杀让众人吓得小心肝直哆嗦。终于小混混的老大举起铁棍对其他小弟道：“撤退！”  
“是！”瞬间跑的毫无踪影。  
“哼。”京目送着八神的背影，想要追上去的欲望由于八神身上的煞气也减少了不少。他跺了跺脚正准备离开，觉得脚底好像有异物。他蹲下身发现了一个紫色的小锦囊，在手里掂了掂发现还挺有份量。  
“是……八神庵的？”他下意识的打开看了看，翠色沿着黑暗的边缘溢出袋口，“这是什么？”  
毕竟是别人的私物，上面摸起来好像还有八神身上的余温。  
“算了，明天还给他吧。”京系好锦囊上的松紧线，抛了两下放进衣服口袋里。  
“你来了。”黑暗中一眼就能看到的有些妙曼身材的女人缓缓踱步走近。  
“嗯。”八神收起课本，低下头任由女人抚摸着他的脸。  
“学习很累吗？要不要休息休息？”  
“不累。”八神伸出手摸了摸女人的脸，“你又瘦了。”  
女人赶紧推开他的手，若少女般轻笑：“没有，今天叫佣人为我量了体重，还说我胖了呢。”她嘟起嘴，美丽而温柔。  
“那就好。你今天心情不错。”  
女人坐到了房间中柔软的靠背椅上，示意八神坐下，“当然啦，他来看我了。”  
“是吗，替你高兴。”  
“对了，”她合掌，“他问给你的东西有没有好好带在身上。”  
“有啊。”  
“那就好。”女人温柔的笑着，“我的孩子从不会让我失望。”  
没过一会儿，女人用纤长的食指轻点了下太阳穴。  
“累了吗？”  
女人抬头赶紧道：“啊，没有。”可是她的双眼已经开始迷离，面带疲惫。  
“累了就先休息吧，我下回再来看你。”  
八神起身，放下成绩单和师生评价表，“我走了。”  
“好的，路上小心。”女人扶着门框，依依不舍将他送走。  
走出这栋孤寂的洋房，在铁门前八神又摸了摸贴近胸口的内兜。  
没有了。  
与此同时的草薙京家。  
京大大咧咧的推开门，刚要脱鞋的时候，房间里传出了熟悉又陌生的脚步。  
“爸……爸？”京赶紧脱下特攻服抱在怀里拿书包挡住，抬头看到了柴舟：“您怎么在我这里？”  
柴舟没有好气的对京道：“过来看看你过的怎么样。听教导主任说让我多关心下你，让我看看你是不是把学校拆了。”  
“哪能啊，等下我先把书包放回去啊。”京揣着衣服，若不是书包挡着看起来就像怀了个球一样。  
“我在餐厅等你。”柴舟说罢便背着手坐到餐厅等着京。京见状赶紧跑到卧室门前将书包和特攻服一股脑扔到里面。  
快步走到餐厅，柴舟在不紧不慢的泡着茶。“坐。”他没抬眼，京老老实实地坐到了柴舟的对面。  
“在学校学的怎么样？”  
“还……还好吧。”京挠了挠后脑勺。  
“逃课逃的还开心？”  
“一般一般吧……”随即接收到了柴舟的满点怒气。  
“臭小子！我就知道学校教导主任给我打电话没什么好事！”柴舟放下茶壶揪住了京的耳朵，“说，除了逃课你是不是又打架给我惹麻烦了？”  
“没有啊爸！您可要明察秋毫啊！”京扯着柴舟的手，“我只是逃了几节课又不是杀人放火！”  
“……你倒是还想杀人放火了你！”柴舟拍了京的脑瓜子，叹气坐回，“唉，要让你妈知道这事，咱爷俩都吃不了兜着走。”  
京揉着耳朵喝了口水：“还说呢，也不知谁的臭脾气把我妈气走的……”看到柴舟的手马上又要伸过来，京马上闭嘴。  
低头看到口袋里滑落一半的紫色锦囊，京顺手掏出却不想被柴舟一把抢过。  
“哎……”  
柴舟一脸坏笑，一点也没有身为长辈的自觉：“谁家小姑娘送的……嗯？”  
一弯翠月出现在两人眼前，正是八神掉落的小袋里的东西——一枚勾玉。  
柴舟的眉头越蹙越紧，看向京的眼神也越发深沉。沉默之后，柴舟问道：“这东西哪来的？”  
“您不刚说小姑娘送的……啊，”看到柴舟没有开玩笑的意味，京赶紧道：“我在路上捡的，大概是那个讨厌人的学弟的。”  
“学弟？”柴舟在灯光低下又仔细观察了几下，“叫什么名字？”  
“八神庵。”  
柴舟又看了两眼将勾玉放回锦囊：“没有错。”  
“嗯？”  
面对摆出名侦探样子的柴舟，若不是他认真无比的眼神，京会以为他是在开玩笑，因为接着柴舟开始说他有些听不懂的话。  
柴舟道：“明天把这个东西还给那个八神的小子，如果他提出其他的任何与你有交集的事情，一定不能答应。你们两人不是一路人，知道吗？”  
“我……”  
“听我说完。”柴舟脸上浮现出从未有过的肃穆，在灯光下面部的阴影更是明暗分明的让京感到害怕，“千万不要跟他有交集，不管是出于兴趣还是同情。”  
京沉吟半晌还是问道：“为什么？”  
“有一种人就是这样明明让身边的人都感觉到危险或可悲，但是实际上你并不能拯救他。遇到这种人你一定要远远走开，否则你的一条腿，”柴舟指向京的胸口，“可是正迈进了地狱里啊。”  
京打了个寒颤，搓了搓肩膀。  
“儿子，我从没有求过或者插手过你的什么事情，对吧。”柴舟拿起警服，“唯有这件事，希望你听我的。”  
说罢，柴舟穿好了衣服对京道：“我刚看到有任务，我先走了。”京起身去送，看到柴舟的眼神意味深长。  
“那……那好吧。”京有些不情愿，但是看到柴舟语重心长的份上便道，“明天还给他，我与他就没有瓜葛了。”  
“好，乖儿子。”戴上警帽的柴舟显得又年轻了几岁，他拍了拍京的肩道：“我和你妈只求你平安就好。”  
送走了柴舟，京坐在屋子里一个人发愣出神，手慢慢伸向桌子上静静躺着的紫色锦囊。  
连半夜响起的钢琴声都没有打扰到他的沉思。  
【tbc】


	3. 【迎春花开，汝沐月来】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二天清早，京草草收拾了下东西，听从柴舟的话拿好那个紫色小袋打算去还给八神。  
“什么？八神请假了？”京看着真吾旁边空荡荡的座位不得其解，昨天还活蹦乱跳的一个人说请了病假京是怎么都不肯信的。再看看真吾认真的表情又没可能骗他。看着京不断变换的脸色真吾赶紧问道：“老大，你这次来是想拆了他的桌子还是拆了他的椅子？”

第二天清早，京草草收拾了下东西，听从柴舟的话拿好那个紫色小袋打算去还给八神。  
“什么？八神请假了？”京看着真吾旁边空荡荡的座位不得其解，昨天还活蹦乱跳的一个人说请了病假京是怎么都不肯信的。再看看真吾认真的表情又没可能骗他。看着京不断变换的脸色真吾赶紧问道：“老大，你这次来是想拆了他的桌子还是拆了他的椅子？”  
京失笑：“我有毛病啊？他走在路上自己不小心掉了东西我来还给他。”  
“要不老大你给我，我来给他？”  
看着真吾不靠谱的样子，京揉了揉太阳穴转身离开：“算了，我自己给吧。”这东西好像也挺重要的，要是让真吾弄丢了自己罪过就大了。  
可是等了三四天，八神依旧没有出现。  
这家伙，不是退学了吧？  
京难得主动的推开了办公室的门。  
玛丽布鲁正在接电话，看到京推门进来鼻梁上的眼镜差点要掉下来：“草薙同学？……嗯，那好，我知道了。”说着挂了电话对京道：“真是难得，草薙同学会到办公室来。”  
京有点恼怒，双颊涨红攥紧拳头：“老师不要取笑我了。”  
“正所谓无事不登三宝殿，”玛丽晃了晃带着可爱手机链的折叠手机揣回了口袋，“草薙同学是有什么事要问？”  
“我想问八神庵家的住址。”京正色道，“那天他不小心掉了东西，我捡到忘记还了。”  
玛丽看了他两眼：“要不是你说出这样的正当理由我这是要以为你这架势是要找他打架拼命去……正巧，班里有好多学习资料没人给他送到家，就麻烦你这个关心学弟的学长吧。”说着就把旁边的一大摞资料掼到了京毫无防备的怀中，京被资料压了个趔趄。  
鬼才关心他呢。“地址……”  
玛丽推了推眼镜，指向资料的顶端：“在那儿呢。”  
京抱着这些资料，虽不吃力但仍是满心烦躁，他单手托起资料一手边翻边漫不经心的问：“老师啊，这些都是些什么破烂啊。”  
“这题你都看不懂才说破烂的吧？”接收到京被人看扁的怒意，玛丽马上改口：“虽然我也看不懂……这些都是各科老师拿来的奥赛题，英语法语口语交流赛，还有社团招新的申请书，还有最近的作业……尽管是很小一部分，还有一部分是学院内部资料室的设计。”八神才离开了三四天，可是他手底下的事却不少。  
京傻眼：“内部资料室设计找他干吗？不是有建筑工人设计吗？”这人是万能的？  
“因为八神同学起码在学校里呆上三年，并且他还经常用资料室，所以学校特地为他开了一个内部资料室让他静心学习，若是他未来考上名校，学校也增光添彩了嘛。”  
我靠，这人果然是万能的。  
京抱着资料斜挎着包不以为然的走在路上。

嘱咐真吾不用跟着爱哪里玩哪里玩去，自己慢慢悠悠地举着地址四处乱转。转到了自己每次跟到的凉亭里买了个冰淇淋继续乱转，终于找到了那个居民区。  
……好大的房子。京舔冰淇淋的动作一滞，此处的居民区全是豪华洋房，比起京老家的日式大宅自是给人不同的感觉。还差两个路口才身处其间的京刚迈腿要走过路口时——  
“跟上！他在这里！”身后匆匆的脚步声直到他身后。他皱眉回头，身前却冒出了说话声：“草薙京，好久不见了啊。”  
京扭回头，不以为然的舔了下冰淇淋晃腿冷笑：“我道是谁，原来是你这条疯狗来寻仇。”  
前面举着棍子穿着背带裤的头巾男挑衅一笑：“作为吉斯老大的狗是我的荣幸。草薙京，这次你可算被我抓到了，你还有什么话要说？”说着看向京怀里的一沓卷子，毫不留情嘲笑道：“呦，你小子开始认真学习了？今天的太阳是从哪边出来的啊？”  
“别以为你年纪大我就不敢打你。”京将最后一口冰淇淋蛋卷用犬齿咬进口中，包装纸随手一抛准确的投进垃圾桶，含糊不清道：“你被我爸抓进去一次，我也能把你抓进去……要不要来试试看？”  
“年纪不大，口气不小啊？”比利转动手中棍子的角度，瞄准京的胸口若刁钻游动的蛇般咬了上去，“让本大爷来领教一下！”  
京早有防范，将卷子向比利的眼前一甩，身子如游龙般以巧妙的姿势扭到了比利身前抓住他的领子，速度迅猛似虎竟没人看清他的动作。  
“哼，口气再大不如你这没刷牙的大叔吧……烧起来！”嘭！一团烈火点燃了傍晚的天空。  
“切。”比利快速的转动棍子打灭火焰，“不愧是草薙，能使出让人认真点的雕虫小技。”  
“……雕虫小技？一会儿就让你知道怎么被这雕虫小技打的满地找牙。”京跳远一步，拍了拍特攻服上无形的灰后先发制人转身轻跳，如舞步般轻盈靠近，每步却是稳扎稳打，接下来的一拳重重自下而上掀在比利下巴上，比利瞪大眼睛被这气势震慑，握着棍子躲闪不及被这拳狠狠掀到一边墙上。  
身后的小弟惊呆，正想冲上去用刀枪棍棒将他群殴一顿，比利从墙边扬起的灰尘中站起拦住那些举着武器的冲动手下。  
“有意思。”他擦了擦嘴角的血迹，“虎父无犬子，是我小瞧你了。”  
京远远站在满是狼藉的地上，昂头揣着口袋：“有本事一起上？”  
比利看京突然笑了：“小子，有没有人说你不知天高地厚？”  
京歪着头，掏了掏耳朵：“嗯？”  
“小的们听着，把刀收起，一起上！”比利反而站到小弟身后自信满满，为了教训草薙京特意把所有能打的叫过来了，“草薙京，我就免费送你给个不能太狂的教训！”我就不信车轮战累不死你！  
京伸手拽过挥拳过来的小混混用力甩到了一边的墙上，又踢倒了另一个不知死活的家伙，攥了两下拳头，好像在感受自己手中的力量。“来啊！……太弱了。”他仰头傲视，对这些小喽啰不屑一顾。  
不一会儿，道路之间剩下能站着的就只有比利和京了。  
“我说了，真的太弱了。”京踢开最后一个倒在他脚边的无名小卒，“你能不能给我点惊喜？”  
比利紧盯京的动作，蓄势待发。  
“死吧！”变故横生，一个趴在地上小喽啰用仅剩的力气掏出了弹簧刀，二话不说便冲京的腰窝捅了过去。  
比利举起长棍刚想挑开那不知趣的家伙，这个人影从拐角飞出直接踹进了墙里做了一回墙贴标本。  
正当所有人感慨人生的大起大落不过如此时，一个金发男人盖紧鸭舌帽从京身边快速掠过。  
“快追！他往那里跑了……唉？比利大哥？”一个小头目看到比利愣了一下，“您在这干什么呢！刚刚咱们盯着的那个人出现了！”  
比利大惊：“嗯？那咱们快追！”回头对京道：“小子，咱们的帐先记上，等下次再战！”说着跟那人跑远了。  
京在人堆中活动僵硬的脖子不屑道：“哼，谁跟你战，兄贵。”下次就要把你打的满地找牙。当京看到地上散落一地的卷子暗道不好，赶紧一张张捡起无视了上面斑驳的鞋印。  
一双秀美的手伸了出来，帮他把其他卷子捡起。京不禁顺着那人的手看向她的脸。褐色短发，明亮似水的双眼专注于手中的动作，越墙盛开的迎春更是衬托她的脸颊娇艳动人。不过若是无视了地上还在呻吟打滚的混混效果更佳。  
“你——”京不禁慌神，平常忙着打架身边出现的也就只有母亲和表妹，哪里还有别的女生敢靠近他。更何况这满地的人……  
“喏，都在这里啦。”少女双手将卷子递过，抬头的一刹那同样愣了一下：“哎……？草薙京学长？”  
“你认识我？”京接过卷子，挠了挠脸颊，“谢谢你啊。”  
少女挠了挠后脑勺，微红的面颊粉嫩可爱：“是啊，全校没有不知道你的啊，座右铭是喧哗上等那个。”  
京苦笑，就知道好事不出门坏事传千里。想到自己开学典礼的黑历史简直不堪回首。他拿起扔在一边的书包顾左右而言其他：“你不怕我？……”他转头又看了一眼地上躺了一圈不能动弹的混混，“你叫什么？”  
“我叫奇稻田雪。”奇稻田雪微笑，见怪不怪般无视了地上的障碍物，“学长家住在这里？”  
“啊，不是。”京摆手，“我是来给别人送东西的。”  
“难不成是送给同一个人？”雪举起手中的住址给京看，“八神庵？”  
京探头看了一眼，果然同一个人：“可是我记得老师说这里已经是给他带的全部资料了？”说着掂了掂手里厚厚的资料。  
“这是班级日志，我这副班长要给指导员一份班长一份的……你不知道？”  
我的确不知道。京没说话，用笑声敷衍过去：“那一起去？”  
“好啊。”  
“什么？不在家？”京通过对讲机，疑问铺了一脸，“那他去了哪里？”  
对讲机中的声音一顿，好像捂着话筒在商量什么，正当京不耐烦的时候，话筒里道：“他刚自己出去买药，一会儿就回来，两位同学要不要等？”  
“呃……可是我还有补习班耶。”听了雪的话，京果断道：“不好意思，我们还有其他事。卷子就放在这里，我们先走。”说着就把卷子往庭园的门前一放对雪道：“奇稻田同学，咱们走吧。”  
“哦……哦，好。”  
等他们走了不远，大门露出了一个窥探的缝隙。  
“夫人，他们走了……嗯……哎？”佣人一惊连忙跑上楼。紧接着阁楼的窗帘被拉开，有一双眼睛盯着京离去的身影。  
就是……你？  
将奇稻田雪送回家，京的心头出现了小鹿乱撞的症状，让他以为自己得了心脏病。快步跑回家一边捂着胸口一边查找心脏病的症状。这时手中一摸，发现那紫色小袋竟忘记还回去，正不禁懊恼之际却听得隔壁没完带散的钢琴声打扰他的思路。  
“啊！……真是……”京想忍住踹墙的冲动继续纠结懊恼，可惜对面琴声好似发泄一般叮叮咣咣，没有了钢琴自身的优美大气。京忍不住了伸手捶墙：“你大晚上乱弹什么琴！扰民啊！”  
隔壁琴声忽的一顿，紧接着琴音流淌如月光般清冷，点点音弦像是扣在了京的心头。刚没欣赏几个音符，京的表情突然一变瞬间站起就要骂街。隔壁那个混蛋弹的竟是《我愿意》！  
京怒极反笑，咬牙切齿嚷道：“这么就跟你这混蛋做了邻居！”  
音符一转，变得慷慨激昂，就像发自内心的呼喊。音符越叠越密，越垒越高，冲上了听者的颅顶就像要冲出一条生路来。  
“……尼玛蛋……《命运》？”京眯着眼睛扔开手机，气势汹汹的撞开自己公寓的门，转到隔壁的门口就要踹门进去。可是仔细一看门并没有关好，京毫不迟疑蹬开就进。  
不大的客厅中，顶灯全部打开，中间放了一架黑亮的钢琴，一双修长而骨节分明的大手抚摸着黑白交替的琴键，好似安慰之前粗暴的对待。夜风习习，吹拂着窗边银灰色的帘子，带进几瓣随风飘落的淡黄花瓣。京愣了下继续向屋里走去，一个意想不到的人出现在了他的眼前。  
“你是……”  
【tbc】


	4. 【玉兰花开、汝沐光来】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜风吹乱了不只是那人在灯光下泛着血腥颜色的发丝，更是吹迷了京的眼睛。  
京赶紧伸手使劲揉了揉眼睛确保自己没有看错，紧接着狠狠瞪住那个坐在钢琴边回头并悠然自得的家伙。  
正所谓仇人相见，分外眼红。京见到八神之后更是觉得这句话说的一点也不错。用眼神对峙半天，两人谁都不讲话。

夜风吹乱了不只是那人在灯光下泛着血腥颜色的发丝，更是吹迷了京的眼睛。  
京赶紧伸手使劲揉了揉眼睛确保自己没有看错，紧接着狠狠瞪住那个坐在钢琴边回头并悠然自得的家伙。  
正所谓仇人相见，分外眼红。京见到八神之后更是觉得这句话说的一点也不错。用眼神对峙半天，两人谁都不讲话。  
好像谁先打破沉默就输了一样。  
久久之后，京撑不住眨了眨眼睛。  
“……”八神默默地看他一眼转回身假装熟视无睹继续弹琴。当他将手刚刚放到黑白相间的琴键上时，京便沉不住气冲了上去。  
“喂！你不是去买药了吗？怎么在这里！”  
八神在京威胁的拳头下拾起被他拳风扫到地上的琴谱：“这里是我家，我不在这里在哪里？……你是听谁说我去买药的。”将琴谱按照页数整理好放到钢琴上后，八神站起身歪着脑袋盯着京的双眼就像要吞人的虎。  
京悻悻收回拳头，突然发现自己的气势被这家伙给压下去了，怒火中烧之下对八神道：“学长我好心给你送作业资料顺风到家，顺便给你这个！”说着把那个紫色小袋掏出来，本想直接糊到他脸上，后来酝酿一下咬牙糊到了八神的胸口。两人靠的很近，鼻尖几乎贴到了一处，这也使得京的动作受到限制，没有他想象中的那么帅。  
八神下意识猛地低头，额头与鼻尖的亲密接触让京觉得不能再刺激。  
“我靠我做了公德事还被你用脑袋……！”京捂着鼻子后退一步，指缝间血流如注。看着八神攥着紫色小袋一脸认真和渐渐皱紧的眉头气的快要窒息，“你个混蛋！这都流血了一会儿再管你的东西行不行啊！给点纸就算你有人性了！”  
八神凑近京的脸，一脸探究：“你是从哪里找到的。”这时京才发现八神的脸上出现了一些新的伤口，他穿着白衬衣露出的小臂内侧也有星星点点的淤痕，像被人用指甲抓伤。  
“你——”八神抓起京捂着鼻子的手臂将他拉起，京捂着血流不止的鼻子正在憋气，被八神这么一扯不光没起到止血的作用还蹭了鼻子鼻血便流的更凶了。着急之下京用另一只手使劲推着八神的胳膊，呲啦一声刺耳划破夜空，八神的袖子被京扯了个稀烂，衣服覆盖之下的皮肤暴露在空气之中。只见手臂上明显可见的鞭痕还有指甲划过的红痕隐隐，却是像新伤。  
“哪里找到的。”八神不依不饶，好像没有感觉到自己手臂的秘密已然暴露，他只是专心盯着京，要求京给他一个合理的解释。  
索性京拿起从八神身上扯下的衣袖堵住了鼻子囔囔回答：“那天放学偶然碰到你那次，你打那个那个小头目的时候掉了。”  
八神继续盯着京却慢慢松开铁钳似的手指，像是接受了这个解释。  
“切。”京狠狠甩开八神的手，揉了揉被攥青的地方，“是不是你该解释一下了？”  
“解释什么。”八神看着京捂着鼻子渐渐变红的布条欲言又止，最后上下打量京便坐了回去，谨慎地将那小袋放好后道：“家庭住址不是我的住址。”  
“那好吧，”京耸肩，“反正那些老师让我带给你的东西都扔在那里了……喂喂，你在干吗？”  
八神伸手从口袋里拿出一盒烟，点燃以后便叼在嘴角。  
看着京一脸的不可思议，他将烟盒递给京：“别告诉我你不抽。”  
京愣了一下，伸手接过：“我是没想到你会抽烟。”火星飞舞，烟雾缭绕，“那个……”  
“嗯？”八神看京欲言又止的样子从烟雾中发出了一个短促的音节。  
“没，我想说没事我就走了。一会儿也别弹琴了好好休息吧。”没等八神反应，京便叼着烟走出房间，顺手给他带上了公寓的门。  
要说这种事，自己多问也没什么用吧，就算问了又不能帮他解决。再说了老爹让我跟他保持距离……京猛吸两口，在门口踩灭了烟，捡起烟头正想进屋的时候。  
“轰——”安静的隔壁突然发出一声不和谐的巨响，像重物砸到了琴键堪堪捶疼了京的耳膜。  
指尖的烟头因震惊轻轻掉到了地上，京马上转身到八神门前用十分的气势抬起了手臂正准备狠狠砸下去的时候——  
“儿子，我从没有求过或者插手过你的什么事情，对吧。唯有这件事，希望你听我的。”柴舟的话重现在耳边，京的手硬生生的停在半空中。  
“是男子汉的话就要遵守承诺。”柴舟在他的脑内又加上了一句不属于他说的话，可是就算幻想出那认真严肃的样子也绝对不是在和京开玩笑。  
紧接着隔壁响起了什么重重倒地的声音，将京纠结的思绪捶了个稀烂。  
……  
啊！真是够了！要是隔壁出了什么事成了凶宅我也没办法在这里住了！  
他重新握紧拳头用力砸了下去。  
“八神！八神你怎么了？”京咬牙，自己刚刚干嘛把门关好啊！  
使力一脚，门锁应声而碎。  
紧急情况，回头赔一个就是了。他着急的拉开门想要冲进去，一个高大的人影摔了出来。  
“八神？！”  
八神困难的翻过身，用虚弱的语气对京道：“……你敲的那么急做什么……”脸颊上带着病态的潮红。  
京意识到了大概刚刚是八神想给他开门可是被自己拉开门摔倒在地上这样的事实，带着忽略不计的愧疚他赶紧蹲下身扶八神起来，将手放在他的额头上：“你发烧了？”  
八神眯着眼皱起眉，接着却慢慢松开了眉间的皱痕。京赶紧拍了拍八神滚烫的脸，发现他已经晕过去了。  
看着八神昏睡的样子，京突然觉得自己还不如刚刚掉头就走。“……真是够了。”京朝天翻了个白眼，把八神打横抱抱起，走进他的房间里。  
里面异常简洁。一张床一个小柜子一架钢琴，完全也没有人的生活气息，连衣服也是那几件随意的扔在床上。将八神安置好，掩好被子看着八神困难的呼吸，他突然想到了不知道从哪里听来的话。  
“虽然有人说看习惯就能了解这个人的个性，透过房间来了解人的内心世界。”  
“从这个房间，我只有感觉到……“空虚”而已。”  
京虽然没有偷窥别人隐私的爱好，可是看到床头小柜上扣着的相框他还是没有忍住伸出了手，掀开来看。  
“……。”相框中那个美丽的女人和八神有八成相像，她微笑着将手搭在一个小孩子的双肩上，像扣住难以割舍的宝贝又像是在极力控制着什么。可是那个小孩子看发色的样子像是八神，可是孩子的脸——已经被烟烫掉了，只剩一个燃烧过狰狞的窟窿。京瞪大眼睛看着照片，颤抖的手指轻轻的将相框扣回。  
为什么？  
京明知道自己不该深究，他默默的出去找医药箱，无果之后回到了八神躺着的房间里将他横抱起来带上了没有锁的门。  
还是到自己家里吧，反正那个屋子里也没什么贵重物品，自己屋子里有医药箱有人在……就是有一杯热水也比那个冷冰冰的屋子强。  
强行给八神喂了药，京看了看时间已经快十点了。“还是明天去找房东修吧。”京打了个呵欠觉得有点困了便拿了条被躺到沙发上准备睡觉。  
好累啊今天，想着他便慢慢沉入梦乡。  
夜半的某处。  
“吉斯老大，那臭小子好像又回来了。”  
比利恭敬地对背着手站在窗前的吉斯•霍华德道。  
“最近很不太平啊。”吉斯侧过脸，杀意从双目中蔓延，“那个大的也是，小的也是……”  
“……老大，其实还有势力也在抢咱们地盘，而且抢了咱们不少东西。”比利咬牙切齿道。  
“是那个大的，还是那个小的？”  
“不……”比利攥紧微颤的拳头，“是那个新的家伙。”  
“新的家伙？再强也是跳梁小丑。不过……”吉斯转身，一边的小弟赶紧跑过来把雪茄递过去，另一个举起打火机点好。吉斯吸了一口伸出手指，唇角一抹冷酷的笑意做出划断脖子的姿势狠狠对比利道：“碍事的，一个不留！”

你的理想是什么？  
我要制霸全国！天上天下，唯我独尊！  
……  
你的理想是什么？  
妈妈的理想就是我的理想。  
…………  
他的心上仿佛有千层屏障。  
若你要打开他的心房看看里面究竟有什么，他会毫不客气的用千层镜将你锁在门外。  
你敲破一层，他便如胆小鬼般逃跑，再回来时虽表面百毒不侵，内心的一层的明镜却是一碰便溃不成军。  
可当你一层一层敲碎，一步一步走进之时，你会发现自己的双脚渐渐血流如注，骨痛钻心。  
就算最后你成功的敲碎那千层透明到达了他柔软的心房，你大概也要失血过多死在那里了。  
又是个新的清晨了。  
京从朦胧中惊醒，赶紧从沙发上爬起来。轻轻敲门，却毫无回应。  
“八神……？”推开门，本来乱糟糟的被子被叠的整齐，连地上乱扔的纸团垃圾也被收拾干净。  
他什么都没有说就离开了。  
看着难得整洁的卧室，京的胸口却像被堵住那样沉甸甸的难受。  
就这样有什么不好。  
突然听到了门口传来了脚步声，京慌慌张张跑了出去发现是正准备敲门的二阶堂红丸。  
“红丸……？不是说明天学校门口见吗……”惊喜之余是难以言明的感情，红丸看着京半明半暗的脸色不禁有些憋气，他用空着的手捏住京的脸颊，狠狠扯向一边。  
“怎么，看见我来就这么不开心？”红丸提起另一只手上的袋子边晃便对京道：“还是我特意去给你买的至尊黄金三文鱼刺身呢，不吃我就走了。”说罢转身就要离开。  
“哎呀疼疼疼！……等下啊红丸我跟你解释！”京捂着被捏红的脸颊伸手去拦，看到大门五郎上来瞬间放心笑道：“今天什么日子？”  
“只是想看看你，不可以？”红丸双臂环胸，摆明了京回答不对就不给他吃刺身了。  
“怎么不可以！”京赶紧摆出谁敢说不可以我打谁的架势来，大门看京的样子肯定是没吃早饭饿坏了，推了推红丸的肩膀道：“好了别为难他了，咱们进去吧。”  
寒暄客套之后，京的两位老友开始肆无忌惮的聊起天来。大门是毕业生，红丸是大他一届的学长，相识必然是在学院那个久负盛名的道场。京本是想将学院中的名人群挑一遍，嚣张的样子让人记忆犹新。红丸作为道场的一个负责人看到如此狂傲的新生定是要教训一下结果却败在他手中，大门也是同样想教育他一下同被打败。一来二去三人的关系越来越好成了朋友，堪堪为那句缘分不可思议也。  
此刻的几人聊的激烈，却没人听到玄关处戛然而止的脚步声。  
他在玄关处放下早饭，带好了门。  
等京起身送两人并想起关心隔壁那人时，早已人去楼空。看着大门和红丸不解的表情京赶紧道：“啊，隔壁的朋友生病了可是不知道去哪里了。”  
“京……你没瞒着我们什么事吧？”  
“呃？没有啊。”  
“好吧。”红丸摆明了不相信的样子可是嘴上依旧道：“万一有什么事记得跟我们说哦。”  
“我会的。”  
“那我们走了……嗯？开始这里有这个袋子吗？”  
玉兰花，真香啊。  
吃着微凉的便当，京从袋子中惊奇的拿出一枝洁白的玉兰轻轻嗅，享受稀有的宁静。  
If you won't save me, please don't waste my time.  
【tbc】


	5. 【梨花盛开、汝沐雪来】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隔壁的门锁已经修好了，可是房间的主人却一直没有再出现过。  
就这么过了几周与原来没什么不同的生活，上学逃逃课放学打打架的日子里，与那位优等生的交集几乎为零。

隔壁的门锁已经修好了，可是房间的主人却一直没有再出现过。  
就这么过了几周与原来没什么不同的生活，上学逃逃课放学打打架的日子里，与那位优等生的交集几乎为零。  
经过上次的事情八神继续来学校上课，可是身上的谜团只多不少的缠绕在他身边直至出现那种令人好奇的气场。有的女生看到他时不时散发出那种忧郁气场与他外表产生意外的反差萌感，胆大的还会去搭讪，羡煞一旁干瞪眼的真吾。  
然而八神的态度一直很冷淡，礼貌回应来问题的同学，打发走他们之后便拿着书看一会儿发会儿呆，不知道在想什么。  
唯一与原来不同的是在每次在楼道里和京擦肩而过时，八神会冲京微微点头。对他来说这已经是难得把别人看在眼里的表现了。  
京不屑地目送他，可是还是给了八神点头的回应——而不是欠扁的嘲讽。  
孩子，你想要什么？  
妈妈想要什么？  
我啊，想要你爸爸陪我一天，一天就可以。  
爸爸为什么不陪妈妈呢？  
他很忙回不来啊。等宝贝你好好学习，继承爸爸的事业之后，爸爸就可以陪妈妈了。  
嗯，我会的。  
……  
清闲的日子在此时戛然而止。  
京背着包在路上一脸大爷样慢慢走着，真吾正在身后的甜筒车边连忙接过两个甜筒。  
“真吾你在干什么啊……快点走……！”一个矫健的身影撞开了真吾，手中的两个甜筒在空中划出了美丽的弧线后吧唧摔到了地上。  
“限量甜筒……！”京气急败坏打算追过去，结果另一个矫健的身影与京擦肩而过将他撞了个趔趄。  
“草薙老大！那个人不是八神吗？”  
京看到那个狂奔远去的身影，又看着真吾不得其解的表情，大概自己也是这样摸不着头脑的样子。  
“前面的！让开！”擂鼓般的脚步声聚集而来并越来越近，毫不顾及的撞开还未反应过来的两人，领头的人却是比利。京看到后快跑两步拦住了他。  
“呦，草薙小子。今天老子有其他事情没时间跟你这小屁孩玩。”  
京按着指间咔咔作响：“可是我很有时间，这该怎么办呢？”  
两人对峙。  
此时——  
“前面的人！快让开！”穿着黑色西服套装的一群人相比比利这群人看起来更加训练有素，冲前面挡路的人继续喊到：“别挡路！”  
“你们人还挺多啊？……”看到比利惊讶的样子京敏锐问道：“不是你们的人？”  
“不是……”比利刚回答完就狠狠将京撞到路边冲自己的人喊道：“继续追！”  
“是！”  
看着两拨人匆匆离开，京揉着被撞疼的胳膊明显感觉到了有什么不对劲。他连忙将书包扔给真吾道：“帮我把书包带回家！有事回来再说！”  
“……唉？唉草薙学长！”无视真吾在身后的呼唤，京拔腿就追。  
在道路的前方只见其一招眼的红发是八神，另一个与他齐头并进不分高低的正是上次戴着鸭舌帽的金发男人。京越过这俩拨人最后跳起来蹬飞了追在最前方的小喽啰，一步迈到八神旁边：“你在干什么？”  
跑了一路八神体力甚好，也不见气喘吁吁，只是脸颊上淌着汗水面无表情也不知道对他来说有多大的负荷。可是当一见到京凑到他面前的时候，八神的表情明显表现出三个字：压力大。  
“你追来干什么？”八神直视前方目不转睛，摆明了撇清关系。  
“看看你是不是有难处啊。”  
“…我的难处关你什么事。”  
看着八神毫不松动的表情，京问道：“哪拨人是对付你的？穿黑西服的？”  
八神看了他一眼以示默认。  
“那好，看你不好意思欠我人情那咱们就做个交易。我帮你打跑这群黑乌鸦，你来我们这里当我手下好不？”  
敢情你还没忘记这茬啊？怎么听怎么都是自己吃亏……八神还没张口拒绝，京的拳头早已招呼上追的最近的黑西服的肚子上。  
“等——”  
“等什么！快打啊！”

“……”八神扛着京很憋气，“都说了人太多你打不过的。”  
“谁让他们都带着家伙……”京吐出口血唾沫，擦了擦脸颊上干涸的血迹。最后还是八神把他从战圈中扯出来两人趁人不备逃到这条小路上，否则后果不堪设想。  
“啊，这里离着我朋友家近，咱们去他家休息一下吧。”看着天色也暗了下来，京抓紧八神的肩膀道：“现在走回去也不知道他们有没有守在那里……我说你这是欠谁的钱了，实在不行我可以先借你。”  
八神一边扛着京走在去京朋友家的路上，一边撇开脸道：“你是谁还借给我钱？”  
“你忘了？”京赶紧拍了八神一下却牵动自己的伤处呲了一下牙，“嘶……我是你老大啊，你刚刚还答应的！”  
八神抽了抽嘴角：“可是跑的是咱们吧。”  
“差不多，反正是离开他们了！”京执着道，就像闹着吃糖的小孩子，“男子汉说话不要反悔。”  
八神闭紧嘴，一脸不想跟京计较的样子。  
咔嚓。什么东西好像碎了。  
红丸看到这两个狼狈的不速之客愣了一下道：“小京，你们这是……”  
“我们被追到这里，现在你家呆一下明天就走啊红丸学长。”  
红丸赶紧拿出医药箱优先给京包扎：“我倒没这个意思，那个人是谁？”说着悄悄冲京比划一边自己包扎的八神。  
“哦，我新收的小弟……嘶……红丸你手轻点。”  
“这位同学看起来有点与众不同，甘愿做小京的小弟？”红丸的话在京的耳朵里飘满了阴阳怪气，京摸了两下包好的胳膊一脸不高兴：“我又不是没能力。”  
“我不是质疑你的能力。”红丸拉起京扯进卧室认真道：“你不觉得你新收的这个小·弟很危险吗？”  
“他除了脾气臭点没别的毛病啊？”京的脑海里瞬间闪过八神身边出现莫名其妙的伤痕和烫坏的照片。他虽然嘴上没说可是和他相处时间长的红丸看的一清二楚。  
“这种话拿去骗骗别人可能还有人信……”红丸双手叉腰气势十足道：“你看他的样子肯定不是那种愿意居人之下，你还是小心为妙最好与他保持距离吧。”  
“怎么跟我爸说一样的话……红丸你不会也是要上年纪了吧。”触感接收到红丸的一指禅戳到他脑门，听觉清晰地感受到红丸的怒气。  
“什么？草薙伯父都说过你了你还不听？知不知道什么叫不听老人言吃亏在眼前？”红丸叹了口气，“到时候后悔怕你哭都没地方哭去，记住我们对你说的话吧。”说着就推门出去了。  
什么啊这些人……京如丈二和尚摸不著头脑，却又深深地感受到某种难以言喻的无力感。  
推门出去发现八神端着茶杯坐在沙发上发愣，也没有发现京的出现。  
“……还有一点……”他低喃着什么，京赶紧凑过去问道：“怎么了？”  
八神慢慢抬头，一贯令人羡慕的从容：“没事。”  
第二天清晨离开的时候红丸还是冲他使眼色。  
“好啦好啦，我知道了。”京赶紧冲红丸挥手，“我们先回去拿书了，打扰你一夜不好意思啊。”  
“不用客气，我们一直会帮你的。”红丸带有深意的看了八神一眼，“路上小心。”  
电流刺进头脑里，像干扰信号一样出现了什么画面。  
呲啦。  
……就这种废物让他继承家业？……还不如直接毁了这个家算了。……  
呲啦。  
……有本事……杀了我啊……  
呲啦。  
……不好……了！……死……  
呲啦。  
“八神？”轻轻地带有少年活力却充满男性荷尔蒙的呼唤在他的耳边，“你没事吧？”  
一枝胜雪梨花堪堪停在他的眼前，马上就要戳进他的眼睛里，而树枝上却不知怎么出现一只触角颤抖的蚂蚁。  
“嗯？这里竟然有一只蚂蚁。”京伸出手指将那只蚂蚁从树枝上接过，然后轻放到了草坪中。  
久久没有开口的八神突然道：“你一直这样？”  
京收回手站起身随意问道：“什么样？你说蚂蚁？也不是一直这样，看心情吧。”  
“无谓的同情，就算它逃过了这次，也不知什么时候就会被水淹死或者用脚碾死，只不过是时间上的区别而已。”八神攥紧手中的书包绕开树枝继续向前走去。  
却没有踩到一片飘落的梨花。  
京怔愣的看着八神的背影，回过神赶紧追上去：“等等，小弟怎么可以在老大之前走！”  
【tbc】


	6. 【风花月开、汝沐云来】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自那儿以后，京身后除了真吾又多出了一个贴身“小弟”。  
本人虽不会承认，但他只会拿着书默默跟在京身边，当然是京过来找他的情况下。平常的时候基本是非暴力不合作，而一旁的真吾眼红着早就要气炸了。

自那儿以后，京身后除了真吾又多出了一个贴身“小弟”。  
本人虽不会承认，但他只会拿着书默默跟在京身边，当然是京过来找他的情况下。平常的时候基本是非暴力不合作，而一旁的真吾眼红着早就要气炸了。  
“这混蛋怎么回事明明京老大对他那么好他竟然不赶紧感动感激到感恩戴德还一脸拽的不行的死样子闷闷不乐到底有什么不满意？！”真吾盯着同桌的八神撇着嘴磨着牙青筋暴起，瞪着眼珠子都要崩到八神脸上了，“知道每次老大每次来班里以为是找我屁颠屁颠地跑过去结果是找你这个混小子我的心情吗？！”  
八神默默翻了一页书，继续无视不爽到快要贴到他脸上的真吾。

突然班里的门被打开了。京兴冲冲地拿着一张挑战书走进来直接冲八神道：“今天有空吗？”  
八神点点头，双眼还是没有离开书。  
“今天xx高校的学生过来找茬，你……”还没等他说完真吾便支起胳膊自告奋勇道：“老大老大，我去！”  
“你当然要来了。”京理所当然道，“我这是过来通知下他。”  
老大你对他也太好了吧？真吾为京愤愤不平。这种愤愤不平的心情持续到了晚上和xx学校的老大对上的那一刻瞬间爆发。  
“你！你打架还拿着书干吗？！”  
只见八神穿着特攻服肩上搭着棒球棍蹲在旁边，头上绑着条夜露死苦的发带……手里还捧着一本书一脸恬然默读，与这剑拔弩张的环境格格不入。  
京正和对方比拼视线杀人法，看到八神超脱众人之外一口口水呛在喉咙里大咳起来，人没输气势输了一半。  
“喂八神！你在干吗！”  
“什么？到这个时候你还在看书吗？莫不是怕了要书遁吧？”对方的一个黄毛突然开嘲讽。八神伸手从怀里摸索，对方想看他是不是要掏出暗器全线沉默。结果八神从怀里摸出了一张书签，小心地夹在读完的那页中间后放到书包里。  
众人全都猜测他下一个匪夷所思的动作。不知是否如他们所愿，放好书的八神随后站起身拍拍衣角不小心沾上的灰尘道：“真碍眼……把你们都打趴下就没人会打扰我看书了吧？”  
“你真的是这群不良里的吗优等生？再继续逞能也不会有妈妈来救你的啊。”对方大笑。  
八神没有再废话，伸出大掌直接把领头的掀翻。身体力行教育的他们哭着叫妈妈。  
在把对方的人再次掀翻在地上无法再起来以后，八神舔了舔唇边溅上的不再温热的血道：“别喊了，你再喊也不会有妈妈来救你的。”吓得脚旁躺着呻吟的那人顿时噤声。  
八神居高临下地看了一会儿，用沾血的棒球棍敲了敲有些酸疼的肩转向京的位置。突然他皱着眉头冷冷看向巷子黑暗的深处，眼神深邃如无底黑井。  
“为什么……”八神喃喃低声不知道在说什么。不过在京的注视下回神。京没注意到他的异样只是问道：“解决了？那咱们可以走了。”白鞋上的猩红斑点也没有理会，八神难得亲昵地搭向京的肩。  
“你……”  
“别回头，有人跟在咱们身后。有枪。”他对京小声道。京对前面的真吾喊道：“走了真吾！”所有跟来的人相当自觉地围到京的身后，好像有心灵感应一般没有回头却仍在警戒着身后。  
八神脚步一顿，转身就往回走。  
“喂！”  
只见他拿起放在墙边的书包道：“这个，忘拿了。”  
京随八神的行动猛然回头，再看时那些拿枪躲在拐角的黑衣人已经消失了偷偷松了口气：“你下回提前说一声。”吓死我了。  
“嗯。”

一战告捷。大家都有不同的方式来放松自己，当然包括这一种放松方式——  
“草薙京！你再缺课挂科就重修别想毕业了！”本想带着小弟们出去搓一顿的京听到这个堪称晴天霹雳的消息，一下子把他劈懵在办公室门口。  
玛丽推推眼镜，看见他还在发愣：“这是教导主任让我通知你的……你没听清？”  
“……听清了，听得不能再清楚了……”

京单手扶额，沉痛到难以自拔。  
“总而言之，我去复习了……你们有没有和我一起复习的？”  
真吾举着根烤肠口齿不清道：“老大，我可是本年级前十的。”  
“啥？！我怎么不知道？！”  
剩下的小弟们都各自回答道——  
“我也过了。”“我都没挂过科。”“只请过病假。”  
……  
“哎呦疼！”真吾被京一拳升龙，凄凉地趴在地上捂着脸，“为什么受伤的总是我……嘤。”  
再嘤，再嘤老子拍死你。……这么说的话，这个学校的不良难道只有自己吗？！  
“还有那个留学生神武，老大别担心。”  
“找升龙呢？”  
“不不不。”赶紧灰溜溜退场。

盯——  
书翻了一页。  
盯——————  
书又翻了一页。  
“学弟啊，帮个忙好不好。”  
“……如果我说不好？”  
好了，这事没商量了。京扒拉开八神手里的书，把脸凑到书本来的位置对全年级第一的优等生恶狠狠道：“我是你老大，帮我补课！”  
说真的，能这么理直气壮讲出此种厚脸皮的话，京敢称第二没人敢称第一。八神无可奈何道：“好吧，这可是你说的。”  
“我、我说的那又怎么样？！”

凌晨一点的草薙京公寓——  
“八、八神学弟……我好困啊看不清字儿了。”  
“闭嘴，明明比我大一年怎么连我的课本都不会做。”  
“这不我是我的错，是世界的错！”【咋哇撸多和西园寺一脸懵逼】  
“再废话给你加题了。”  
“别别别，我写还不行……”

“这道题选B，你怎么选E的……怎么选都选不到E啊。”八神表示愤怒，这脑子长到哪儿去了？  
“为什么不选E！”京反而比这个看卷的老师更生气。  
“你睁开你那俩出气的窟窿眼瞅瞅这有E选项吗？！”调息。呼……吸……好，忍住了抽他的冲动。  
“啊……太困眼花了……你说谁长的是窟窿眼？！”  
“这是重点吗你看看这本书从头到尾哪里有E选项？”  
“我觉得一切皆有可能不行吗？！——我靠八神你竟然打我脑袋！”  
“我不光想打你脑袋还想撬开里面看看装的是不是豆腐脑！”  
“打一架啊！”  
“来啊我怂你啊！”

楼下的住户明天准备投诉。

“呼——哇！？”  
一本高中数学抽到京的脑壳顶，吓得他打了一个激灵从椅子上翻了下来。  
“你干什么呢？”  
“我不过是睡了一觉！人要困就会睡，大自然的真理！”  
“……”八神拿起京垫在手下的草稿纸张嘴准备棒读。  
京七手八脚从地上爬起来一把抢过八神手里的草稿纸，通红着脸气喘吁吁对峙一阵后以蚊声道：“不许告诉别人。”  
“哦，那你把这些题做完。”八神伸了个懒腰，指了指书桌上突然多出来的几个笔记本，“刚给你出的，基本难点重点都在里面了。”  
“啊——”  
“快写，不是你要求我帮你补课的么。”八神好像出了一口恶气般挑着唇角笑了，“后悔也来不及了。”  
“……我靠……”

连续三天天空泛了鱼肚白才睡，京只觉得自己身体被掏空。  
“老大早上好！……哇，老大你的脸色好差！被吸了精气吗！”见到他跟他打招呼的小弟全都大吃一惊，连忙搀扶他胳膊。京有气无力地甩开道：“别提了，只要能过就行了……”

然后竟然每一科都在八十分以上，拿到卷子的京和柴舟坐在教导处怔愣半晌没说出话来。教导主任就像看到外星人一样在京身边打转，惊奇的用目光扫描京的全身。  
京被盯得发毛，赶紧举手澄清道：“我没作弊别看了。”  
“就是因为没作弊所以要多看你几眼……你不会被附身了吧？”  
“是啊儿子，要是身体不舒服爹带你去检查。”放下卷子的柴舟竟然也面色凝重的说出这种话，“我看了一下，笔迹的确没问题……您是哪位？”  
好歹解释了半天说自己熬夜熬到天亮认真学习才得到的成果，柴舟抱着京不禁热泪盈眶：“儿子啊！我好高兴啊！”  
“是啊！我也好高兴啊！”  
“教导主任你起来，离我远点。”

“所以谢谢啦！”京把打包好的手撕羊肉放到盘子里，回头叫正在分析卷子的八神，“可以吃了啊。”  
“……嗯。”八神摘下眼镜，举着卷子走到他面前，“这道题你也不该错的。”  
“不是吧八神老师……我都过了……”  
“精益求精。”八神把餐桌上给京买的庆祝通过和风食盒放到身边，用筷子夹了个三文鱼刺身对京道：“张嘴。”  
京呆呆地看着眼前的刺身，下意识张嘴咬了下去。  
“好了，这些错题改完了才能继续吃，去吧。”  
“喂！包工头！恶魔！”  
“看来你还是不太想吃，那我就……”  
“别别别！等我一下！”说着就抱着卷子跑进屋里了。  
“对了，你爸爸不回来？”  
京从卷子里抬起头：“他最近说有什么任务，一直在忙。连去学校都是好不容易抽出来的时间。”  
“哦。”八神揉了揉眼睛，看的时间长了有点酸。他一手拿着镜框边揉边问道：“什么任务能这么忙。”  
“说最近附近的黑帮老是不安生，有个新来的总在闹事，好像挺乱套的。你出门时也小心不要被卷进去啊。”  
“嗯……做完了？”  
“做完了！咱们可以开吃了吧！”  
“嗯我看看……可以了，走吧。”  
“耶！”目送京狂奔出房间的背影，八神放下卷子倚在靠背上静静盯着天花板，没有跟上。  
【tbc】


	7. 【桃蕊裙开，汝沐情来】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “八神？”京攥着个黑色的小袋站到八神小憩时倚靠的树旁伸手在他眼前晃了晃，没有动静。  
睡得这么熟？京坏心眼地捏住了他的鼻子，八神猛地睁开双眼不带感情道：“能放开了吗？”  
“你刚刚是不是在装睡？”  
“不是。”  
“真的假的。”

“八神？”京攥着个黑色的小袋站到八神小憩时倚靠的树旁伸手在他眼前晃了晃，没有动静。  
睡得这么熟？京坏心眼地捏住了他的鼻子，八神猛地睁开双眼不带感情道：“能放开了吗？”  
“你刚刚是不是在装睡？”  
“不是。”  
“真的假的。”  
放手后看到八神又要有打开书一看狗不理的趋势京赶紧举起手里的东西笑得猥琐道：“有好东西，晚上到我家来。”  
好东西？八神挑眉，直到晚上慢慢悠悠蹭到隔壁门口被做贼心虚的京扯进之后看到光盘的时候才知道——哦，是这个啊。  
八神转身，毫不犹豫。  
“喂！为什么要走啊！你知道这是什么？”  
“知道。”  
“知道还走？”我可是为了报答你才拿过来的！当然不能说自己也想看来着。  
“我没兴趣。”  
“喂喂喂，其实……”  
看着京眼睛轱辘轱辘转的时候八神双手环胸，用一脸“看你还能怎么编”的表情等着他继续说下去。  
“其实这是鬼片。”  
“呵。”八神冷笑转身就要回隔壁。  
“你就陪我看看怎么了！”京张了张口没说出下面的话——总不能说自己一个人害羞不敢看吧？！  
八神斜睨着他：“你不好意思？”那叫着我一起不应该更不好意思吗？  
“……呃……呜……”不能承认。  
“算了。”八神拉开京的房门，“打扰了。”

把录像带放进DVD，京咽了口唾沫偷瞟八神。八神双手环胸正襟危坐，还是惯有的那副毫无兴趣的样子。对于任何时候都面不改色的八神，京很想用这种方式试试能否撕下他的假面。画面出现，一个长腿大胸的护士咬着手指，衣服被扒个干净在床上喊着雅蠛蝶，男人提枪就上甚至到了部位特写的地方——八神面无表情，眼皮耷拉着好像要睡着了。  
京则越看越烦躁，尤其是看到八神怡然自得的样子更是不爽。他按住身体出现的生理反应逞强道：“喂，你不用不好意思。”该暴露就暴露吧让我看看。  
八神暼他一眼打了个呵欠。  
“你……你没反应？”听着音响里越来越大的呻【噫】吟声，京只觉得自己的声音都在颤抖。  
“你想要什么反应？”八神看着京涨红的脸，顺着他紧绷的手看向他变成并腿坐的姿势，“这种反应？”说着把腿像他一样并起来。  
“我不是这个意思！”京有些抓狂，“那个……哎！”他拨开好像在嘲讽他而并起来的腿，指着对方毫无反应的某处逞强道：“就是这个！”  
八神这才看到京裤子上支起的小帐篷，有点新鲜扒开京使劲按着的手。  
“你！你干什么！”京倒抽一口凉气。八神的手指聚拢握住小小京。弱点被制服，拨他的手又拨不开，京只能推这家伙的肩：“放开！……啊！”  
八神的拇指在凸起上摩擦了下，抬头观察京的表情。  
京一手推着八神的肩用另一只手的手背半捂着嘴，双眼含泪：“看什么！快放开啊！你不知道这是什么反应啊！”  
八神竟然笑了。  
从这个面瘫脸上看到如花开如雪融的景色实在少见，在此时的京甚至忘了去骂他打他愣在当场。  
“我知道，生理课上学过。”  
“那那那你还不快放手！”  
“我只是第一次从你这么嚣张的家伙脸上看到这表情，感觉有点有趣而已。”  
“你……你混蛋！啊！”  
没想到八神竟然伸手拉开了他的裤子拉链，与精神的小小京来个肌肤接触，然后便开始为小小京排忧解难。  
录像带仍尽职尽责的在光驱里打着圈播放。可是两位，不，准确来讲是一位观赏者衣衫不整被伺候的丢盔弃甲。只能抓着坏心眼的人忍住不发出和录影带里同样的声音。虽然总在握笔可是手中还是有些粗糙茧子的大手包裹着，这样对付一个零经验的处男未免有点太粗暴。果不其然，几下之后京就忍不住了。可是在那一刻八神果断的用拇指按住，京难受地扭起腰来。  
京泪眼朦胧的瞪向八神，但是丝毫没有威慑力。因为八神还是按着小洞眯着眼睛不知道想干什么。京被治得没有力气说话，只能扭着身子想从他手里逃出来。  
“说点好听的……我就让你射。”温热的吐息从耳边传来，喷的京耳朵痒的同时下身也硬涨难耐。  
“呜……我请你吃羊肉串还不行吗……！”  
“这个不行，中午刚吃。”吃的你都上火了。  
“那下回金枪鱼寿司分你一个！”京都快出哭来了，只能委屈吼道。  
“那这次就算放过你，再让我陪你看这种无聊东西你就别想好了。”八神挪开手指，小小京吐出精华之后又昏睡过去彻底蔫了。京赶紧扯了身后沙发上的抱枕捂在身上，才发现两人之间的距离有多暧昧。  
“你躲开一点！”八神身上若有若无的味道刺激着刚刚恢复五感的京的感官，让他感到无所适从。只能左右顾而言其他道：“喂八神，你不是不行吧？”  
我靠我没事说这个干嘛？！京恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。他强撑住心中的战战兢兢抬头看向起身拿出录像带放进盒子里之后，顺手抛给他一包纸道：“你想试试？”  
京看着八神的样子不敢说话，背过身子自己闷声收拾残局。

然后京就不好意思再去找八神了。  
真吾多次在班里都看不到来找八神的京，有些疑惑的问道：“八神，草薙学长呢？”  
八神看了真吾一眼，轻轻摇头。  
没想到他竟然脸皮还挺薄。有几次回公寓的时候还特意站在京的门口，发现并没有人在家。无意路过京的班级，结果京不是早退就是被抓去了教导室，比他还忙。  
八神挑眉，表示不甚在意。可是今天放学后他抱着课本却有意无意地绕了个远道——到了草薙家的主宅门口。  
远远便看到主宅旁边种植着旺盛的向日葵，有些已经有花骨朵静等初夏开放。然而照顾它们的人一个也不在。八神目不斜视地走过向日葵，绕上了回家的路。

“说起来八神同学，”玛丽老师叫住了他，“这次模拟考后要召开家长会，你有没有……”  
八神默然回头，沉吟片刻道：“他们都出差了。”  
“这……召开两次了都不在吗？大家还想叫你的父亲来……”  
“玛丽老师。”八神打断了玛丽的话，“真是不好意思，我父亲是没办法来的。请问佣人可以吗？”用的完全不是商量而是通知的语气。玛丽看他那副柴米油盐通通不进的样子叹了口气道：“我只是关心你。”  
“谢谢老师，我家里有人来开会就可以了吧。我也没有像某些人似的违反校规校纪需要叫家……”看到玛丽的眼神，八神马上闭上嘴。  
怎么突然发现他话超多了？玛丽手里拿着一沓卷子对八神道：“对了，你最近和那个草薙京关系不错？”  
“……”  
“那孩子挺好的，就是不好好学习……他们班的班主任都快愁死了总是和我发牢骚……啊，这沓讲义麻烦你给他带过去吧，把他往正道上带啊。”  
凭什么要我去啊。八神看着手里的卷子，也没能说出拒绝的话来，向老师行礼后就离开了办公室。

玛丽坐了一小会儿拿起手机去了厕所。  
“……嗯，是……对，我怎么问都……啊对，行，那我继续在这儿还是……？好的，好的，我知道了。”玛丽放下手机喃喃自语，“到底是何方神圣啊……八神的父亲。”

春天的风变得有些灼脸，大概是快到夏天的原因性格渐渐温和起来……不如说有点闷了。八神再次站到草薙主宅正准备按下门铃的时候，向日葵田中的水声让他无法忽视。他收回按门铃的手走到向日葵田，看到了那个翘课多天正举着水管浇花的家伙。  
春日午后的明媚光芒有些耀眼，那家伙穿着黑色背心背对着他掀起草帽擦汗，身上的肌肉结结实实的，从脖子延伸到后心处有一道疤痕。甩出的汗珠和水一起跌落在葵花瓣和叶上，同阳光一样亮晶晶的闪耀——刺眼。  
好像感觉到了八神的视线，京举着还在冒水的水管回头。他的脸好似与阳光融为一体，还有在惊讶后绽开出爽朗地不输于阳光的笑容：“呀，是你啊。”  
八神举起手里的卷子：“你们班主任托玛丽老师让我给你的讲义。”  
“嗬，这个手续真够麻烦的。”京无奈地放下水管，走到八神面前接过卷子，“这是什么啊都看不懂。”  
“前两天刚教你的，别告诉我你忘了。”  
前两天？京迷茫回忆，结果只回忆到某些不该回忆的事情嘭地炸红了脸。  
“嗯？真的忘了？”  
“我记不记得关你什么事啊！你替我去升学考啊！”  
“不知你发的什么无名火。”八神怎么也想不到是那天的事情把京气得炸毛。京想大骂他一顿但又觉得自己是自作孽不可活，张嘴啊了半天还是选择死死地闭紧。本来不看见这家伙以为自己都忘了这个事了这混蛋怎么又出现了，出现就算了还事不关己高高挂起的样子……气煞人也！

“你在浇花？”  
“……这用看的不就知道了？……哼。”京拿起水管塞到八神手里，“先替我浇着，我把卷子放回屋里。”转身进了屋里。八神只好举着水管单手把外套脱下来放到门口干净的石阶上，认命当苦力看看哪片田还没有被水滋润。  
他不知道京在屋里用各种方式按捺住打死他或者打死自己的心情和无限的脑内回放。京在撞墙打滚撕报纸之后将衣服整理整齐后清清嗓子，严肃地走到八神旁边：“浇的怎么样了。”  
“还可以吧。”看着身边的向日葵转向太阳，正好是京所在的位置，八神指着京道：“你和它们好像。”  
“为什么？”京一脸莫名其妙。  
“没什么。”  
直觉觉得不是什么好事，但是京还是决定打破沙锅问到底：“你快说。”  
“真没什么。”  
京撇嘴，看到八神手里的水管还在孜孜不倦的工作一时恶向胆边生，就着八神的手向他身上一扭——喷了一身。  
“喂。”京看着八神跟落汤鸡的样子笑得痛快，没想到八神举起水管直接怼到了京脸上。  
“噗！八神你！”京赶紧推开水管，“发型乱了混蛋！”  
平常京额上要是不戴头巾就在头上打一点发胶，今天他本来露出脑门的发型被水一浇全都耷拉下来，只看脸的话就显得像个中学生。  
两个高中生在此刻打起了水仗。连平常不苟言笑的八神在这时候也有了难得的好胜之心。正抢水龙头糊着对方的脸，在向日葵田外传来了低沉的中年男人的声音。  
“真是青春啊，庵。”声音响起的同时，那人还拍了两下掌，“不过到此结束了。”  
两人一惊，呼吸一滞，同时扭过头去。只见一个红发的中年男人穿着黑西服，去掉胡子和八神几乎一模一样。  
“庵，不会忘记了吧。”  
“……”八神没有说话，只是全身都在戒备着。京从来没见过这样的八神，让他想起了“风声鹤唳，草木皆兵”。  
“真的忘记了？要我亲口说，还是让你看……”  
“我记得。”脱力地吐出这句话后，八神脸上一切的表情都垮了下来。

“这是……”  
八神拦住了想向前一步的京：“我走了。你回家吧。”  
“不介绍介绍吗，庵。好歹我也是你父亲啊。”  
“你就是……？！”  
“没必要。”八神打断了京好不容易拼凑起来的语言，“我跟你走就是了，我的意思你也明白吧。”  
“嗯，明白。”八神的父亲八神月给他让开了上车的路，“事不宜迟，那我们就走吧。”  
“……”  
京还是没忍住，扯住了八神的衣袖。  
“怎么，还有事情要说？”

“我就问一句，你是自愿跟他一起走的吗？”  
八神脸上的表情暧昧不清起来，那双本来不带感情的红眸充斥着难以言喻的痛苦和悲伤，让京的心控制不住的揪了起来。

八神还是跟他父亲走了。  
京看着轿车的尾巴，拳头越攥越紧。最后他扔下水管，朝着八神离开的方向狂奔过去。  
正巧柴舟下班回来，看到狂奔的京吼道：“你跑这么快去哪儿啊！”  
“我朋友被坏人抓走了！我要去救他！”  
“哪一个啊？！”  
柴舟没有等到京的回应，因为他已经跑远了。

不要什么都不说就离开啊混蛋，这让谁能放心的下！  
【tbc】


	8. 【云遮月隐、汝沐雨来】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 庵坐在车上一言不发，只是时不时搓搓拇指的指甲。  
“你比原来沉稳多了，庵。”  
八神月从后视镜里观察到他眨了眨半眯的眼睛，眼球别向旁边。  
“我该为你自豪，对吧？”

庵坐在车上一言不发，只是时不时搓搓拇指的指甲。  
“你比原来沉稳多了，庵。”  
八神月从后视镜里观察到他眨了眨半眯的眼睛，眼球别向旁边。  
“我该为你自豪，对吧？”  
庵轻轻地深吸一口气，缓缓吐出。  
“毕竟把我的行踪透露给了霍华德，又信草薙柴舟留了信，你也算用心良苦。”  
庵的瞬间咬肌绷紧，又强迫自己放松下来，依旧没有说话，动作也丝毫没有改变。  
八神月哼了一声，视线回到前行的道路上：“再怎么耍这种小手段也没用，别忘记我为什么会来找你……不管是什么原因，最终结论就是你的宿命。”  
不可置否地眼眶有些发红。  
庵从发丝中抬起双眼，复杂的神情看向八神月放在膝盖上的小手指。

一边爆发小宇宙的京在路上招了辆出租车，慌忙钻上去指着庵在的那辆车的车屁股上气不接下气道：“快，快跟上那辆车！”  
司机一踩油门车就飞了出去：“好嘞，没问题！”  
一路保持距离追着那辆轿车，在距离目的地百米左右的地方付钱停了车。

京快走两步抬头望向这个欧式设计的古堡，环视一面路四面山崖，有点怀疑是不是跟错车来错了地方。初夏的傍晚还有丝丝凉风钻进他出汗的背脊里，带着新鲜的青草泥土气息——大概是快要下雨了。头顶的云像叠起打气加油的手，为它们遮盖下玻璃球般的世界降下欢欣鼓舞的汗水。  
京明显没有那种开心的心思。当他看到保镖包围着的大门就感觉到不妙，选择从侧面一个无意间破坏的小洞口穿过了好似守护者的常青藤离建筑又进一步。在花坛中观察零星走进去的人，发现了好多电视上见过算个人物的人。最后他看到了一个白发男人穿着西装，领口下的白痕好像什么纹身图腾。他用无机质的声音对身边的人道：“穿这种衣服真不舒服。”  
“再过几天您就不用再穿这种衣服了。”  
京待几人走进那古堡后看左右无人，绕到后面遛了进去。

“喂！你什……”京飞起一脚踢晕了巡逻发现他的保镖，抹了把冷汗。  
“喂喂，9527号，发生什么了？”  
“没什么没什么，”京连忙拿起对讲机学着倒在地上那男人的讲话声音道，“我裤子拉链不知道怎么是开的吓一跳。”  
“哦，没事就行。”对讲机没音了。  
……这种理由你们也信？无语片刻之后，京拿着对讲机毫不犹豫地开始穿上西服戴上墨镜。把那男人拖到草丛中盖好，看他一时半会儿醒不过来便扬长而去。  
而他不知道自己错过了什么。

“下面，由我们的老板八神先生讲话！”  
在掌声中，八神月端着酒杯走上台。  
“这是大家庆祝的日子，我就长话短说。……今天大家都知道是为什么聚在这里的。今天，是我儿子八神庵的生日，也是履行诺言的日子……在场的各位也知道，我们大蛇信徒为了大蛇大人的完美复活尽了多少力，所以在这一天，这个愿望终于能实现了！”他看了看台下被绑来的几个人和自己的儿子继续道，“材料已经凑齐，在今晚的我们将会得到自己想得到的一切！让我们举杯！”  
众人举杯，接着这场最终狂宴开始了。

庵拿着杯子，和绑着的莉安娜坐在角落。对他们来说，这些人的宴会则是他们无望的未来。看着这些人脸上洋溢着幸福和喜悦却是用他们的性命换来的，笑容也变作狰狞于脸上在灯火下舞动着，像假面舞会又像祭祀前的舞蹈在他俩人面前似幽灵般从脚缠绕上头颅，再从眼眶用探出罪恶之刃。  
莉安娜因为老实不再挣扎便解下了封嘴布，面无表情地看着飘散而过的舞步。看着她手还被绑着，庵举了块点心到她面前。  
莉安娜看他一眼，没有吃。  
那就算了，庵将点心放在自己嘴里慢慢咀嚼。  
“你是总裁的儿子。”  
庵嚼着点心点了点头。  
“可是你和我一样，还是要死。”  
庵指了指一边开心跳舞的高尼兹：“可他乐在其中。”  
一边被绑着的山崎龙二在凳子上跳脚：“老子不乐在其中！快放老子回去！”  
庵回头喝了口饮料，这个他可管不了。  
从他悠闲的动作上完全看不出来是个已经被判死刑的人。莉安娜摸了摸后腰在皮肤里缝着包裹层壳的利刃，又瞥了庵一眼，却发现他看到个乱跑的保安脸色突变，霍地起身。  
那保安冒冒失失地跑进跳舞的人群中，东张西望地不知在找什么。庵快步走过去，保安的眼睛一亮。还没等他说话，庵扯起他的手竟然跳起了舞。  
与加快的音乐，他先跟那欲言又止的保安做了个“嘘”的口型，接着无视保安混乱的舞步转着圈围着场绕过半圈，踩着鼓点将他扯离众人的目光带进了大厅后的花园里。  
京没想到自己找人的过程如此艰辛——吸血鬼的古堡般到处都是门和通路，就是不知道通向哪里；处处有巡逻的保镖，他好容易绕开这群又来一拨……总算到了大厅里他急吼吼地直接往里跑，剩下的全抛在脑后了。等他看到穿着西服安然无事向他走来的八神庵时总算松了口气。不过还没等他喘匀庵就扯着他转圈都快把他转晕了，不小心踩了他脚好几下，看着庵咬牙切齿的表情除了痛快愧疚还有别的东西让他忘记身边所处危险的环境，安心跟着庵的步伐在众人还没有把目光聚集在他身上之前离开了巨大水晶吊顶灯之下。

“你来这里干什么，谁让你过来的，快回去！”  
庵好像第一次一口气说这么多话，他按着怔愣中的京的肩膀向后一扭，掀开常青藤下面的另一个进入此处的薄弱口。京则反手抓下庵的手把他使劲一推：“知道小爷来找你一趟多不容易吗你就让我走。小爷我告诉你，今天你不跟小爷走咱俩就都别走了！”  
“你抽什么风……”   
京直觉感觉到今天在这城堡中正表演群魔乱舞的人非常危险，怎么危险他说不出来，接着他的最后结论就是不论怎样都要把庵带走。  
哪知庵比平常的非暴力不合作还过分，推搡着他让他离开。  
“少爷！少爷……”  
听着远处寻找庵的人跑了过来，庵手疾眼快将京塞到常青藤里冷静回身问道：“有什么事？”  
“老爷叫您去书房找他。”仆人抬眼看这个身高比他高了不止一星半点，面容也如雕塑般深刻的五官和他健毅的身材……这样的人过了今晚就再也不会出现在他们依旧生活着的世界上了。  
庵没废话，也没注意仆人的表情转身踢了一脚常青藤下的人跟着仆人离开了。

“呼……这什么人啊！”京从常青藤里起身，狠狠地将腿上地鞋印子拍打下去。还没等他跟上两人离开的方向，身后如幽冥处传来的声音拦住了他的脚步，把他绊了个趔趄。  
“能和庵跳舞的人，你是第二个。”  
八神月从阴影处走出来，看样子他已经在这里等了有一阵了。  
“第一个在名义上已经是个死人了。”

“是你……”京皱起眉头，“你不是叫庵……”他瞬间懂了，双手环胸，“怎么，要把追到这里的我杀人灭口？”  
“这倒不是，我倒还要送你一样东西……”

庵还没赶到书房便发现不对劲，甩开仆人狂奔回去发现自己的父亲拿着把勃朗宁指着京的印堂。  
“……不如用你的脑袋试试这把枪？”  
“住手！”庵一把将京扯到自己身后，用自己的头顶上枪口，“有本事你可以开枪了。”  
“怎么可能。”八神月哼笑，“还不到你的时候。”说着把枪扔到了身后。  
这时京才发现庵出了一身冷汗。  
“伯父只是找我……”  
“不能信！他这种人嘴里说出来的话一个字都不能信！”庵警惕地盯着八神月离开的方向，直到他走出两人目及范围。

一直以来在京的印象里庵是一个毫无感情的人，像机器人又像一切无机质。没有反应，懒得反应，或者外界刺激都没有到达他的内心。他一次一次敲击庵的胸口，企图等到他一丝一毫的情感反应，就像获得彩蛋一般……可等到他看到庵无措的反应以后除了觉得他变成人了，更多的是他要被这些无用的感情压垮了。  
他已经到达自己能承受感情范围的边缘，甚至挂在了悬崖上。  
京能做的只有安慰庵道：“好，我不信。”看到庵放心下来的表情，他的心里却感到一丝不安——因为硝烟的味道和最后一片致雨的乌云来到了他们的身边。  
还带着难以抹消的血腥味。  
【tbc】


	9. 【天燃地崩、汝浴火来】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然很不可思议，但八神月还是放过了京。  
庵的表情渐渐放松下来，从大门口再次对京道：“你回去吧。”还没等京说出反对的话来，庵就让手下把他按进车里。

虽然很不可思议，但八神月还是放过了京。  
庵的表情渐渐放松下来，从大门口再次对京道：“你回去吧。”还没等京说出反对的话来，庵就让手下把他按进车里。  
“八神！……”京想推开扯着他的人把庵也拉进车里离开这个令人不安到反胃的地方，就在两个手下拉不住暴动的京的时刻，汽车的引擎发动了。  
京只能怔怔望着庵在大门前目送他离开，微微蹙眉双目却流露出安心的神情。

“真是可惜。”京身边的手下没有忍住对旁边的同事没头没脑的说了一句。  
“哎……是啊。少爷虽然平常挺吓人的，可是他比老爷温柔多了……有些事还会特意体谅咱们。”  
“可惜今天晚上就……”  
“就要用来祭祀大蛇了。”

京本是沉思着自己的事情，听到他们讨论庵便支起耳朵，没想到竟说出这种不符合人类常理的事情。  
这是让他今天感到第无数个不可思议的事情了。  
于是他听到自己颤抖的声音：“祭祀？……你们在说什么……”  
几个人闭上嘴，不敢再说了。  
“快告诉我！”  
“……哎。”看到双目通红的京瞪视着离他最近的自己，手下不禁小心肝抖了抖。毕竟是少爷的朋友，同样看在他胆识可嘉的份上，也没敢看京的眼睛就低着头道，“八神老爷信奉的是大蛇教，今天晚上就是复活大蛇大人真正力量的时刻，需要八杰集的血……”后面的话应该不用他说了。  
这时京才想起来有个近期崛起的大蛇产业……难道说这就是这些家伙的老窝？京突然发现自己在情报的轰炸下变得冷静，便问道：“那你们送我出来不去参加岂不是很遗憾？”  
“只当我们是为了完成少爷最后的意愿……把你安全送回家……你做什么？！”  
京已经不管不顾从后座暴起抢右方驾驶座的方向盘。  
“小子！你干什么！”开车的那人被京扭曲的表情吓傻了，后知后觉地抢方向盘，结果三个人的力气争不过一个人。  
“就算你回去仪式也开始了！你要去挨老爷的枪子儿吗！”  
京从口袋里掏出八神月扔到他身后草丛的勃朗宁：“给我开回去。”

在路上接近那古堡的时候，浓烟滚滚火光冲天。  
“咱们没这种烧楼庆祝的项目吧？”  
“傻子快开！这是出事了！”

又听到几声枪响，一辆黑色轿车从大门倒车掠过，急打方向盘一个直角的惊险转弯后消失在几人的视网膜可捕捉范围内。  
京身边的几位八神家手下当机立断将车直接开进院里，也不管京了直接冲到府邸门口。怎奈火势实在太旺几人束手无策，只能随着救火的人一起帮忙。  
“怎么回事！”其中领头的连忙拉住要追出去保镖焦急道。  
“那个是吉斯•霍华德的人！”扎着长发身穿白衣服宽肩窄腰的男人开车过来略一停顿替保镖解释之后开车追了上去，上面还有一个女人，京看着有些眼熟。

“快来人！老爷和少爷还在里面！”  
“有没有看到大蛇大人！”  
“没有耶，不会死了吧？”本来有些冷酷，用刘海遮住双眼的女人穿着礼服恢复了轻佻本性搭着身边高个男人的肩，“克里斯估计也……”说着她看着这火势，揉了揉刘海下的眼睛。  
高个男人没有说话，只是拍了拍她的手臂。

“牧师呢？！”“牧师好像为了救大蛇大人被砸死了！”  
“不可能！牧师是可以操控风的人！灭火！再给我搜！”不知道什么时候柴舟也来到现场，指挥救火队员和手下的警官。

“老子算不算逃过一劫？”龙二揉了揉手腕上被绳子勒出来的印子问身边的李香绯。  
“当然啦老板！吃个包子压压惊吧！”  
“……你从哪儿拿出来的，我不吃。”  
“吃嘛吃嘛！”

莉安娜站在门口面无表情，解开扣子戴上手套想要放松一下。她四处张望，麦卓和薇丝早就不知道去哪儿了。再看那个伪装保镖来找八神庵的家伙，早已经看着这熊熊大火灵魂出窍了。

她本想迈步去安慰京，最后还是止住步伐低头在领口袖珍的通话机话筒中报告：“任务完成。”

就在此刻，一团火焰出现在所有人面前。  
然而火焰的颜色却在巨大的红火之中展现出紫光，走出府邸大门，走出被烈火噬咬的花坛，走到所有人面前。  
随着他的吼声，天上下起了带着腥味的雨滴，一滴一滴打湿地面，打湿所有人的脸庞。

火最终是被扑灭了。  
在大厅里，大家找到了快烧成粉末的大蛇和八神月的尸体，一边不远的地方是高尼兹向大蛇脚边伸出被烧成碳的手指，没有其他人伤亡。  
从那天后，京跟着突然昏倒的庵进了医院，可是到后来庵被转到其他医院，京就再也没有见到他了。  
至于柴舟的晋升，京毫不意外。柴舟看他急急忙忙地跟着车跑就知道大概发生了什么事，跟着京的车到了大蛇府邸便等京被庵赶走开始行动。结果有另两拨人比他速度更快，一枪打死了八神月。还没等所有人反应过来的时候从厨房开始火势猛涨——后来发现有人在屋子外泼上了油。不过八神集团连带大蛇应该可以告一段落了。

“妈妈，我来了。”  
女人坐在一片黑暗之中一语不发。  
“如你所愿，我继承了爸爸的事业。你……”还没等他问开不开心，看不清表情的女人抄起身边的花瓶准确无误地砸到庵的头上。  
听到动静的仆人赶紧跑过来打开灯：“夫人！怎么……啊！”只见庵的额角淌下鲜红的小河，“少爷！你的头！”  
庵拦住那个手脚无措的仆人冷静道——  
“还有什么不满意的吗，妈妈。”

“你叫我妈妈？！”女人的表情早就没有没有当初的温婉，作为替换则是面目全非的狰狞，“你是怎么继承的？！你说！”  
“就是这样，这不是您期盼的吗？我做到了。”  
“恶魔！是你杀了他才得到的对不对！”  
庵看着自己母亲的脸：“我没有。”  
“我不信！”  
她捂着脸，双腿再也不能支撑身体的重量，她觉得自己的头想要站立，身子一空便跌坐在地上：“我只是想……只是想让他再看看我……看到我培养出的继承人……夸夸我而已……”  
然后就没了声音。

庵快步走过去——她竟然吞了刀片。回头看地上摔碎的花瓶上果然有除了他之外的血迹。  
真是个可怕的女人，他一直这么认为。麻木的叫了救护车，他坐在颠簸的车上看着没有困扰依旧美丽平整的面庞，不禁疲惫地叹了口气。  
这样对你来说还不够吗。  
【tbc】


	10. 【月耀星稀、汝随吾归】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 京从事故之后再也没有见过八神，回到学校发现玛丽老师同样也消失了。  
他曾经去敲过隔壁的门，也去过八神母亲的家。可是除了被搬空家具的屋里就是无人回应。不由得产生了“八神庵这个人真的出现过么”的错觉。直到真吾中午给他买炒面面包的时候没头没脑突然来了一句：“八神那小子到底去哪儿了……”  
“你不是他同桌吗，问谁呢。”京低着头仔细拆开面包的包装，甚至将包装的皱褶也要折出个完美的形状。

京从事故之后再也没有见过八神，回到学校发现玛丽老师同样也消失了。  
他曾经去敲过隔壁的门，也去过八神母亲的家。可是除了被搬空家具的屋里就是无人回应。不由得产生了“八神庵这个人真的出现过么”的错觉。直到真吾中午给他买炒面面包的时候没头没脑突然来了一句：“八神那小子到底去哪儿了……”  
“你不是他同桌吗，问谁呢。”京低着头仔细拆开面包的包装，甚至将包装的皱褶也要折出个完美的形状。  
“哎，这事我也觉得奇怪啊老大。不声不响地突然就休学了……今天早上去了桌子也被搬走了，看来是真的不回来了。”真吾摸了摸后脑勺，“不过他不来了我也挺寂寞的，作业要自己写了。”

樱树的树荫愈发茂盛了。京咬了口面包抬头看向树冠，暧昧的日光带着明灭的温度投射在眼眶里，有点灼目。他眯着眼睛从树荫的形状中描绘出一个曾经存在过的人影，温热的风打乱了阴影，那个身影中出现一束冷光将其一分为二。  
有点恶心。京停止自己无厘头的幻想，可手中的面包怎么也塞不进嘴里，好像全都卡在喉咙。  
“吃饱了。”他拿起盒装奶猛吞两口，把剩下的面包团起来趁别人没发现之前投进了垃圾箱。

就这样度过了少了一个人的夏日。

京还是原来那样过着完全不考虑升学的生活，有架就打，没架学习。连柴舟都不知道京什么时候养成了看书的习惯，尤其是在道馆训练回来洗完澡还要拿出书来看两眼，让柴舟热泪盈眶直感慨老天开眼。  
柴舟在这个案件结束后也好好度过了圆满的休假生活。在他开开心心去值班的晚上，有人敲响了独居的京的家门。  
“谁啊？”难道是老头子忘记拿东西了？京一手拿着诗集有些不耐烦地打开门，竟然是一个戴着鸭舌帽的金发男人和——玛丽。  
“嗨，草薙同学，最近怎么样？”她爽朗地与京打招呼，好像她辞职消失只是休假刚刚回来。  
京有点发愣，再仔细打量那个男人好像从哪儿见过……对了，好像是被黑衣人追杀那次和八神一起逃跑的家伙。  
“怎么？不请我们进去吗？”  
“……请进。”

京抱着满腹疑惑合上书去沏茶了。  
捧着热茶啜了口的玛丽脸上满是职业性的笑容，当然不是教师意义上的。放下茶杯，她为京正式介绍道：“我是局里的特派员玛丽布鲁，这位是侦查员特瑞博加得。你父亲是警官……不用我再说了吧？”  
京眯着眼挑起嘴角笑了：“哦，失敬。玛丽老……不，警官，八神月的事不已经解决了吗？如果是找我询问的话我同样是一头雾水搞不清状况啊。”  
“哦？是吗？那举报地点和事情发生什么的你心里一点谱都没有？我可不相信。”  
“好吧。”京无奈摊手，“我承认我偷看了八神留给我爸的东西，也知道在大蛇公馆大概会发生什么事情。……那又怎么了，又不等于我和这事有牵连。……跟你说这个干嘛，你们知不知道八神在哪里？”  
“我就知道你肯定要问这个问题。”玛丽一脸无趣，“倒是多亏八神给草薙警官留下的那张小纸条，要不他这次也不会晋升……就是这样的情况下你问起的还是这种问题？他是你什么人啊？”  
面对比自己更加咄咄逼人的玛丽又不能用拳头解决这种状况，京被梗了一句后缓缓道：“……我的小弟。”  
“……啊？”  
“作为老大，当然要关心小弟了。”  
特瑞无语的笑出来了，一边玩味等待答案的玛丽一脸见了鬼的表情，久久才从五味俱全的脸色上回复过来道：“想不到你还是挺纯真的人……算了，这个玩笑开的我一点成就感也没有。你大概不知道你身边一直有人跟踪你。”  
“……哈？”这个京还真没注意过。一般如果带有强烈的敌意和杀意他能从身边敏感的分辨出来，然而对于其他却不是特别在意……毕竟需要在意的已经不知道去哪儿了。  
“你果然不知道……是八神集团的人要求跟踪你。”  
“跟踪我做什么？我要啥没啥。”  
特瑞刚刚翻着京随手放在桌上的诗集，合上后替玛丽道：“最近附近的黑帮集团几乎经历了一场大清洗，基本都改革重组了。霍华德不知为什么饮酒过度，被仇人狙击手一枪打死；大蛇集团最新入驻，但是被烧死在府邸内。唯一剩下的不就是八神集团？”  
京举起手表示停顿：“八神庵是不会做这种事的……他连一只蚂蚁都舍不得踩死。”  
“别说这种话了。你说大象在前进的过程中会怜悯脚下的蚂蚁吗？就算他会，要不他就不要走路了饿死自己，要不就带着这种心情继续前进……说白了，他这叫伪善。”  
京的目光渐渐挂上敌意。  
“别这么看我，我说的是实话。跑题了，这是我的人知道的，八神庵在整顿的同时派手下暗中跟踪你。至于理由我们也不知道，所以过来问问你。”  
“我爸不知道？”  
“这不跟你呆了低头不见抬头见的一个月？”  
好，可以，很可以。还有什么我不知道的。  
“需不需要警局的人来陪着你？”  
“不用！”一想到让别人跟着自己也不愿意出来见自己的八神，京一阵气闷。爱咋地咋地，过的这么潇洒怎么可能想起我来，估计也为了想看我惦记他而出糗的样子吧！  
“真的吗？毕竟你还是草薙警官的儿子，万一有什么事……”  
“能有什么事？他原来什么把柄都没留下过没必要找我寻仇来。”倒是我在他面前丢了不少人……哎算了别提了。  
看着京的脸上渐渐浮现出一层不自然的薄红——像是恼羞成怒的前兆。玛丽扯了扯特瑞的袖子起身道：“既然这样，送我们先行告辞了。如果有事情先别冲动。”说着掏出了口袋的名片再次认真嘱咐，“记得一定先给我们打个电话。”  
京回神接过明信片道：“嗯，我记住了。”送两人出门。  
看到楼下还有一个金发男子穿着红夹克在楼下等着，年纪好像跟自己差不多。看到特瑞和玛丽下来一双石榴色的亮眸带着月色冷光一闪，目光一转打量居高临下的京。  
“那我们走了。”  
看着他们三人好像一家人似的离开，那金发男子摸了摸后脑勺剪得整齐的短发，又回头瞅了京一眼。  
“看什么啊……”京感到凛冽的目刃倏地回头，可是对方已经回过头去了没有让他抓到。  
悻悻回屋，打算从冰箱里找点吃的出来。结果发现除了老爹拿走的便当剩下的只有啤酒了。  
“喂，我可是未成年人啊。”嘟囔这句话的京完全忘记自己抽烟的事实，撇撇嘴穿上外套拿上钱打算去趟便利店。

买了秋刀鱼罐头和其他零食，京揣着口袋晃晃悠悠地走出便利店。刚走两步一辆在不远处稳稳停下的轿车吸引了他的注意。  
这辆车……  
果然，一条被合身黑西裤包裹着的腿从侍从打开的车门中跨出来，然后是那头在夜空中依然耀眼的红毛——有些人就是在暗夜中才能发出光芒的，就是指这个人，就像支配夜空的帝王。接着，那人站在不远处与他遥遥相望，一句话都没有说。  
然后向他走了过来。

京愣在原地完全不能动弹。好像被他的气势，被他的身形，甚至被他的目光所吸引。  
到底谁才是飞蛾？  
京已经不清楚了。  
在穿过春风，夏雨之后，他好像踏尽了自己的岁月与月光逆行重新站在自己面前。  
所以在庵说出第一句话之前，最先接收到的是京充满怒意的拳头。  
脸被打偏了，苍白的皮肤上泛起红印直到肿起。庵却不像原来反身再给他一拳，这种违和感一直持续到他咽了口唾沫张口说话。  
“陪我走走。”  
“恕不奉陪。”  
京白了他一眼转身就走。

庵也不含糊。挥退手下就一直跟在京的身后到了他家门口——曾经也是自己家门口。  
再次看这个房间的门口，庵产生了时空错位的感觉。自己还是那个好学生，还住在京的隔壁，还为了母亲的目标谋划着，为了……自己都不知道自己为了什么活着，躺在床上焦头烂额只能按着太阳穴低声叹气。可是一切都已经变了，原来的日常已经被神用恶作剧的手替换了，连上的世界线超越了自己能掌控的范畴，与京相交之后分道扬镳自顾自地狂奔向前，直到自己身边什么人都不会再出现了。  
他突然感到一股难以言喻的恐慌。可能这种恐慌早就根植在他的内心，只差一个契机就像魔豆似的冲破天顶。本来是以表里关系来定义两人的关系，可京好像要抛弃这个定义过属于自己的生活去了。  
……和这个世界的联系还剩下什么。

京用钥匙开门的同时听到庵踩着台阶上来的声音，终于停止这场无聊的冷战。  
“跟我上来干什么。”  
“……”  
要想从这个家伙嘴里听到什么好听的话也是自己白认识他这么长时间了。对自己的行为内心进行愚蠢谴责后，京打算直接把庵踹到楼下去。  
“我……”  
京硬生生刹住腿，想听听他到底会说出怎样高见。  
“……算了。”  
“哈？”京这才是让他整爆发了，“你大晚上不回家躺着在我家门口抽什么风？”神经病吧你，说句认错不该失踪的话就完事了在这折腾什么呢？！  
再说了现在秋意渐浓大冷天的俩人在门口冻着你你脑子有问题还是我有？你穿着大衣呢我可没穿啊！  
京的脑子里混乱一团，最后两个争斗的意见只是“在门外揍他一顿”还是“拖屋里胖揍一顿”盘旋，看样子他是不打算还手了，白送的沙包不打白不打！  
正当他想出手给庵再来个眼炮的时候，庵把大衣脱下来了。  
“你……你干吗？”  
庵把大衣往京身上一裹，围结实了。还没等京感慨一下，庵长腿一抬把门踢上，横抱起被大衣裹起来的京就往楼下跑去。  
“喂！你干什么？！”  
京不配合地在庵怀里挣扎，别提别的，就他这体重庵竟然抱着他跑起来了就让他十分心惊——不是说书呆子都没有力气吗？！  
“那个……抱歉。”  
“现在想起来道歉黄花菜都凉了吧！”  
“你跟我走。”  
“凭什么啊？！”京更不配合了，“我新买的东西都让你关屋里了你让我吃什么啊！”  
“再给你买。”  
“喂！”

大概是嫌京鼓噪，也是被他吵得神思恍惚了，庵腾不出手来就低头直接堵住了京的嘴。  
“！……”  
幸好跑在昏暗的路灯下，没人发现逃亡似的两人。还没等京反应过来应该是做出呕吐姿态的时候，庵拿出准备已久的小布条捂在京的口鼻上，紧接着——他昏了过去。

“这个……是不是不用追？”  
“应该不用吧。”  
没有看到庵小动作的警局人员以为是普通的老友相会泪汪汪，虽然有点奇怪的成分在里面。  
然后他们错过再发现京踪迹的机会。  
【tbc】


	11. 【空中楼阁、汝沐雾归】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 等柴舟下班回家已经是第三天的中午后了。  
“一个八神两个八神都让人心力交瘁……嗯？这是什么？”他正在扯开领带的手伸向了桌上的小纸条。  
“去朋友家玩两天，勿念。”  
“还勿念呢……嗯？”柴舟举起纸条在阳光下仔细端详半天，又用手指在页面上轻捻放到鼻子边嗅了嗅，“雪茄味？”  
而不是京有时候偷偷抽的烟草味。

等柴舟下班回家已经是第三天的中午后了。  
“一个八神两个八神都让人心力交瘁……嗯？这是什么？”他正在扯开领带的手伸向了桌上的小纸条。  
“去朋友家玩两天，勿念。”  
“还勿念呢……嗯？”柴舟举起纸条在阳光下仔细端详半天，又用手指在页面上轻捻放到鼻子边嗅了嗅，“雪茄味？”  
而不是京有时候偷偷抽的烟草味。

“咚咚咚。”门突然被敲响了。  
柴舟紧皱眉头一脸凝重，手缓缓伸向门把手后酝酿心情一把拽开了门。  
门外的草薙静瞪大双眼，明显被他这开门方式吓了一跳。  
“你怎么在这儿？”草薙静向他身后看了两眼，“京呢？”  
“京去朋友家玩了，过几天回来。”在这乱事折腾地焦头烂额的时候她又来了，怎么回事……柴舟脑中突然抓住一缕思绪，有种不可思议在从头顶开始传遍全身的神经末端——以致他愣在原地不得动弹。  
“怎么了？”静推他，“发什么愣？”  
“没事，就是我可能又要加班了。”  
他起身让静进屋，抬起麻木的手臂关上门。  
“加班，哎……”静叹了口气，“当初就是你加班，京被八神月带走的……不过他现在也死了。”  
她抚摸着手下的桌子，好像是在抚摸上等美玉，可是她的眼神却是看着远方沉浸在回忆中。  
要求跟柴舟打一架却没等来他的的八神月带走了京，不知道他跟说了什么后又把他带了回来。从那儿以后京就比原来的他更加叛逆暴力，拉帮结派。柴舟越是阻止京越是变本加厉，直接导致了他与静的分居。  
直到前两年，京来他工作的地方上高中后，父子才重新相见。而京和他就更没话说了，他去上班，京去调皮捣蛋。只要他还保有底线柴舟就决定放任他，只要不犯原则性错误就睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
本以为八神庵的出现是他与京停止冷战的机会，京待他也像对待父亲一样了，尤其是在有事会过来找他商量让他觉得很欣慰。没想到……  
没想到这个“八神”和那个“八神”是一家人。  
一家人啊……  
为了安抚直觉敏感的静，柴舟平静的与她吃完午饭道：“我去上班了。”  
“嗯，一路顺风。”  
他慢慢走出静的视线范围，开了车门坐进车里，拨通号码。  
“喂，我儿子呢？……跟丢了？你们竟然跟丢了？那八神家那小子呢？嗯……我知道了。”  
他挂掉电话，大骂一声把手机摔向了副驾驶。幸好有柔软的车座做缓冲手机幸免于难。  
“喂，局长，那两个人拿钱不干活。开除得了。”  
他发动车子驶向警局。

京从柔软的地方醒了过来。  
突如其来的好眠，不知道是不是昨天晚上看到那混蛋的原因。  
那混蛋……？  
京坐起身狠狠揉了揉脸。有时候睡得太好导致昨天和今天之间出现空白，需要意识回归慢慢想起昨天发生什么今天要做什么。  
是不是不睡觉脑子会转的更快一点啊。  
他瞥见身边的一头红毛，部分被斑驳的日光抚成了浅粉色。  
“！”  
记忆归位，他惊得向后一挪，差点掉下床去。是一只白玉般却肌肉怒张的手臂拉住了他。  
“……你在干什么。”庵不知什么时候翻过身面对他，眯着眼睛还没有睡醒。  
“你，你睡觉不穿衣服？！”他低头看自己身上的衣服——竟然也被换了！  
庵在被子里打了个呵欠，还揉了揉眼，看得京一愣一愣的。“穿了。”他掀开被，穿了一条睡裤。  
那不穿上衣是什么毛病。京觉得有更重要的事情便改口问道：“把我带你这儿来干吗？说好的吃的呢？”  
庵指了指京旁边的床头，放着还热乎的早餐。怪不得睡觉的时候梦见自己吃东西越吃越饿呢……他起床问道：“洗手间呢？”  
庵站起身伸了个懒腰，没有收回的手臂指了指旁边的门。京走了两步，就感觉到了不对劲。  
房间有什么不对劲。但是他说不出来。  
只能去洗漱，吃早饭，想等庵给他一个解释。  
直到庵穿好衣服，吃了早饭，站在窗口的时候说：“我走了。”京的耐心同时也转化为暴走喷火龙了。  
“你不好好跟我解释一下为什么半夜跑我家把我弄到这里来？”  
庵沉思了一会儿，好像在选择最佳措辞：“好久没看见你了。”  
“那也看了，饭也吃了，还不让我回家？”  
对，这个房间，没有通往楼下的‘门’。  
他把窗户改造成可遥控的铁栏杆，外面也越来越吵了。是一架直升机在外面等待着他。  
“不。”庵认真地摇头，“你要陪着我。”  
“凭什么！喂！你别跑！”看到庵不想再听用遥控打开栏杆站上直升机，京的吼声也被螺旋桨搅地支离破碎。  
窗户关上了。

在屋里东西倒是一应俱全。客厅，卧室，书房，厨房，厕所……没有阳台。  
他推了推原来应该是门的位置，被水泥封死了。  
不过以他的能力来说出去应该没问题。他看了看自己的拳头正要砸下去的时候，不知道哪里的铃声响了。  
吓了一跳的京摸了摸后背的汗，过去拿起了听筒。  
“京，门那儿我又加了钢条，把手弄破了会疼。”  
咔嚓，电话挂掉了。  
“我去你……！”本想砸烂电话的京刹住了手，颤抖着按下号码。  
“喂？”  
“是红丸吗？”  
……

晚上庵回来的时候，京正坐在书房打游戏。  
“回来了？”京眼忙手忙没空搭理庵，“你这儿都是单机游戏没什么意思啊。”  
庵不紧不慢地脱了衣服，走到京的身后搭上椅子道：“你给二阶堂打电话了？”  
“……”  
“我知道他家在哪儿。要是不想让他出什么事，我劝你还是不要让他来了。”  
“……你是在威胁我。”  
京停下手中的游戏道。  
“不。”  
“那你说你把我困在这儿做什么？”京的拳头在桌下攥起，“我在这儿呆着对你来说又有什么好处？你要是想打架现在就可以。”  
“你原来不是很喜欢来找我吗，怎么我主动留下你你却不愿意了呢。”  
惊愕回头，庵的脸上是他不熟悉的嘲弄。  
“我只是随你心意把你就在我身边，你不愿意吗？”  
“我……这不是一回事！你不懂？！就是我把你当朋友，我愿意对你好，就是打架或者其他什么事，我第一个想起的是你。但是不等于你把我绑在身边，不是谁是谁的附属品……为了做你的朋友我必须陪着你其他事情都不干了？不可能！是你脑子有问题还是我脑子有问题啊！”  
庵听着京的话，表情一点一点的垮下，像过于古老稍稍自动就掉渣的面具。  
“我不明白。”  
京看着从栏杆中伸出手抚摸庵冰冷似铁壁的面颊怔住了。  
然后他嘴唇机械的移动。  
“我不明白。”

庵离开了书房。  
直到第二天早上庵离开前都没有再说过一个字。

京在房间里又度过了一天。冰箱里有秋刀鱼罐头，不然要憋死他了。等到昨天同样的时间，京拿起电话拨通了红丸给的电话。  
“哎呦，果然他换号了。”红丸在那头说话，“我在电话亭里……你在干吗？”  
京继续嚼鱼，顺便翻看手边的杂志：“吃东西啊。”  
“嗬，被人关起来住的还那么好，你在那儿呆着得了。”  
“别别别！”一着急差点被鱼刺拉住，“我第一次发现跟他在一块都不知道他想什么，茶米油盐不进，憋屈到不行。”  
“你这个人也真奇怪，原来他不愿意理你你上赶着折腾人家，现在人家对你好了你反而要跑了。”  
“可是他这算非法拘禁我啊！”红丸怎么还帮他说话了？！  
京被红丸调笑的话气得憋红了脸。  
的确他给自己的自由度很大，但是自己还是被他完全的掌控在手里……这件事的本质就让他非常难受。  
自己的一举一动他都在背后监视着。  
“算了，我和大门一起去找你，大概确定了你在什么地方，等我消息吧。”  
挂了电话。  
京如困兽般在房间里打转，最后把客厅里的沙发掀了电视砸了茶几摔了，只留了个电话蹲在地上呼哧呼哧地喘粗气。  
庵晚上没有回来，好在冰箱里的粮食充足没有饿到京。

被囚禁的第三天早上。  
京起床后发现客厅已经收拾好了，新的沙发新的电视新的茶几。  
电话消失了。  
庵坐在沙发上边翻报纸边喝咖啡，怡然自得。  
“我说你够了啊。”京强行捏回马上就要崩断的神经理智对话，“我爸他们肯定要着急了，快让我回家。”  
“你昨天没听我的话。”庵放下咖啡杯，抬头看京。他双眼布满血丝，晚上应该没有睡好。  
“我凭什么要听你的话！”京拄着沙发逼近庵的双眼。  
“世界上哪有那么多为什么？”庵嘟囔了一声再次迎上京的眼睛，“你爸那里我已经给留言了。”

“根本就不是这个问题！你困我在这里，是不是因为没有精神支柱需要我来？”京继续道，“因为你已经不知道自己想要什么了。我也行，其他人也行，只要能和你产生联系，能让你有呆在这里的理由就可以，嗯？”  
庵的瞳孔紧缩，但是他什么都没有说。  
“不解释是吗，那看来我谁对了。困我在这里只是你的借口，你找自己存在的意义可以，但是不要用这种方式来囚禁我。我可以当你的哥们儿，有什么事来找我聊也行，打架也行，就算是敌人也行。但我不绝接受这种把我当做物品来供奉你自己的信仰的行为！”  
庵动了，动作极快。他拽着京使劲往身下压，两人体位在此刻颠倒。  
“……你又懂什么！”厌恶的，愤怒的，咬牙切齿的庵和他充满血丝的双眼，在京上方用压力扩充着自己的势力范围。  
回应庵的是不亚于他速度的京的拳头。两个人扭打了起来，忘记了招式像泄愤的小孩子从沙发上滚下来，装翻了茶几，咖啡壶砸到地板上，客厅又是一片狼藉。  
体力更胜一筹的京抓着庵的领子提起拳头就给了他肚子一下，庵不甘示弱膝盖顶向京的小腹。两人因疼痛分开，又因疼痛扯到一起。  
像莫乌比斯环无穷无尽的纠缠。

是什么时候日常生活离自己越来越远呢？  
京突然有些困了。  
啊啊，应该是春天吧……

他睡着了。

“……喂。”从地上盘腿坐起来的庵扔开手里的针筒掏出手机，“这回多放点药，把客厅收拾了吧。”

第五天傍晚。  
“……吧……”  
“……是……那……”  
不熟悉的声音在耳边乱吵。

……女人的声音？  
京费力地睁开眼，看到倚在床边一边一个的两个职业装女性，一个正在看时尚杂志一个在打PSP。  
“这儿怎么打啊我又卡了。”  
“都说了你往回走了，回头有机关。”  
“……啊啊啊不行啊！气死我了！”  
“我来，你别给我摔了！”

哈？京动了动胳膊的同时，两位也注意到他醒了过来。  
“哎呀，你醒了。”  
“呦。”  
两人趴到京的身边仔细端详。  
然后开始评论。  
“啧啧啧，脸长得不错，可惜这小脸被打的。”  
“那老板脸上你没看见？都打成熊猫了。”  
“老板肯定觉得无所谓，”金发女人耸肩，“谁能跟他一样。”  
“好吧，你要知道这个房间里装满了针孔摄像头。”短发女人暂停了手上的游戏。  
“……你们是谁？”看着两位职业装中冲向他呼之欲出的胸部，京咽了口唾沫迟疑道。  
“我们？当然是老板可爱迷人的秘书啊。”月光下女人美丽的面庞变得更为妖艳，眼眸不是红色在眼底却闪耀着血色。两个女人像匍匐在京身边等待时机嗜血的野兽，托着下巴耐心引诱他。  
“我是麦卓，她是薇丝……当然，是幸免于难的大蛇旗子。”麦卓伤脑筋地以颈为轴晃了晃头，眼睛一直盯着京，“你不看看你的手和脚吗？”  
手臂上的针眼还在痛。京晃动自己的手脚，发现只是被链子锁住后不禁松了口气——万一他趁我睡梦之中砍下我的手脚也说不准，京这样怀疑甚至深信着。从深信，相信，害怕，到畏惧。人类的感情变化真快——一年，一月，一周，一天，一小时，一分钟，甚至一秒就能转变一个人对待另一个的方式。让身为怪物的家伙们叹为观止。  
“看来他从来没有想过了解老板呢。”薇丝眯着眼睛舔了舔红唇，“老板留他干什么？”  
麦卓瞪了她一眼。  
薇丝只得无趣的闭上嘴。

“看。”麦卓从手里变出了与京手链脚链成套的钥匙，“这就是打开你身上锁链的钥匙。”  
京怔愣片刻随后阴沉下脸道：“你要做什么。”  
“没什么，只是想放走你。”  
“放走我？忤逆你们的老板？”京诧异地笑出声，“你们是不想干又羞于辞职，拿我做跳板？”  
“哎呀，你想多了。”麦卓笑了，“跟老板呆久了和他的思维都同化了。这样讲吧，其实我们早就把这个屋子里的针孔摄像头都断了，老板现在在别处有事回不来……你要不要抓住这个机会？”她晃了晃手里的钥匙，钥匙在月光下闪着金光，像成熟饱满的金苹果。  
女人像蛇一样缠绕着他的心灵，他的思维，他最后的挣扎。  
“你的朋友家人应该已经等急了吧？我看今天的报纸上……不，前天的报纸上都有寻人启示呢？”  
“嘣”地一声，线断了。

“好。”京点头，“你们没有要求？”  
咔嚓咔嚓几声，锁链被麦卓打开了。  
“我们唯一的要求就是……让事情变得有趣一点，更有趣一点。”  
举起金钥匙，女人猩红的舌尖在钥匙上流连。  
像蛇一样。

这样吧，等我处理完家里的事情再过来教育你。京这样想着从两人引导的通道一路向下，等京成功回到地面上仰望囚禁他已久的高大建筑，竟是大蛇公馆最高的阁楼，公馆又被翻修成原来的样子，阴森冰冷。  
京迎着月光，提起全身被药麻痹仅剩的力气转身就跑。  
一阵雾云左右笼罩月亮，月亮在云下挣扎再挣扎，企图再次用光照亮前方的路。这阵云用行动告诉了它什么叫做徒劳，毕竟月亮只有一个，太阳只有一个，乌云想要多少有多少。  
跑到了居民区，月亮的光几乎派不上用途了。只有照的眼疼的路灯和微弱的月光陪伴着京的归途。  
哪怕有一盏灯是为他而留。

在湖边独坐的庵接到了贴身秘书的电话。  
“他跑了。”  
“……”  
“老板？”  
老板挂掉电话，起身看向湖对面的楼顶。  
哪怕有一盏灯是为他而留。  
【tbc】


	12. 【秋去春来、汝与梦归】（完结）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当然，外面的人找他都快找疯了。  
可是京哪儿都不敢去。  
“要是牵连到他们该怎么办？”只要有这个想法存在，他就没办法去找人求助。  
这种孤独的感觉还是第一次。  
在红丸家楼下狼狈地蹲着，他开始回忆起八神月曾经跟他说过的话。

当然，外面的人找他都快找疯了。  
可是京哪儿都不敢去。  
“要是牵连到他们该怎么办？”只要有这个想法存在，他就没办法去找人求助。  
这种孤独的感觉还是第一次。  
在红丸家楼下狼狈地蹲着，他开始回忆起八神月曾经跟他说过的话。

“这是我第二次见你了，对吧。”八神月清清嗓子，“从原来看到你，到现在你长大。时间过的真快……然而还是没见到你那懦夫爸爸。虽然再过不久我就会死了。”  
“死……？”虽然对他非常厌恶，但不至于到盼着他死的份上，京对他谈论死风轻云淡的态度表示些许惊讶。还没等京表达出来，八神月抬手示意他冷静。  
然后他继续说道：“当然原因很简单，那就是我儿子杀死的。”  
“不可能……！”  
“别急，等我说完……他会杀掉我和大蛇，制止祭祀，虽然我不知道他能不能全身而退……接着我妻子大概也会死了吧，这时候他就会来找我了……他需要一个精神支柱，将它作为自己的神供奉。当然，你死掉的话他还能找别人。像人这种东西，世界上最不缺了。”  
说着他掏出了勃朗宁手枪在手中把玩。  
“你是愿做他的朋友，还是他的傀儡呢？作为我们的替身，你跟他在一起玩的会很快活么？哼哼……”  
“为什么……要告诉我这个……”京的牙齿止不住地打战。  
“哦，这个啊。”他举起勃朗宁手枪，对准京的印堂，“他不让我开心，我就不让他开心了呗……虽然我并不想让他就这么因祭祀而死。算了说这些干什么……不如用你的脑袋试试这把枪？”  
原来是庵回来了。  
庵的神情比他还激动，没有看出本身他心灵的战栗。

不可能，绝对不可能。  
然后大蛇死了，八神月也死了。

一切只是巧合。

听到监视的时候，京觉得在意料之外也是情理之中。  
为什么会是情理之中呢？最后他发现他已经开始接受八神月的那些话了。  
尽管八神月当年单独提他过去就是教他怎样做个男人，不能像他爹一样没志气，连打架都不敢来。气得京用打架表现男人气概，结果后来自己就觉得丢人后悔了，可是习惯改不过来，和柴舟的关系虽有缓和但隔阂仍在。  
估计老爹也很后悔吧。  
京不知道，但是在精疲力尽后，他在秋夜之下慢慢沉入梦乡。

“你醒了？”  
是一个熟悉又陌生的声音。  
一个短发的女孩子坐在床边。  
“……奇稻田？”  
“难得学长还记得，你怎么样？还好吗？”  
京皱眉，撑着床板坐起来。同时门也被敲开了。是红丸端着稀粥进来了。  
“京你总算醒了。幸好奇稻田学妹看到你联系我的，要不你就要在楼下被自己发烧烧死了。”  
“是吗……”京摸了摸额头，发现还是有点烫。他放下手问道：“我爸知道了吗？”  
“知道，但是不让我们打草惊蛇。刚刚跟他报了平安……你怎么在我家楼下？你逃出来的还是他放你出来的？”  
“我也不知道……”那两个秘书的行动着实诡异，京也摸不清她们到底想要做什么。  
八神月的话像滚烫的油反复煎炸他的心。  
原来一直是我一厢情愿？  
本以为自己快敲破他心外最后一层屏障，才知道这是迷宫的起点。但是他快没有力气了，事情已经再也不受他控制。他穿过层层玻璃扎得鲜血淋漓却没等到一丝带有真情的回应……人都是自私的，可是他竟还想再试一次。

“我不能在这里呆太久。”京想了想从床上起身，“借我一套衣服吧，我该走了。”  
“你要回家？草薙伯母在呢，你这种状态回家不会让她担心吗？”  
“我妈来了？”京惊奇道，“她怎么会突然过来？不可能是我爸找她过来啊。”  
“不知道。”红丸坐在床边搅着稀粥，“照伯父的意思是你小弟八神庵找来的，为了阻止伯父太过张扬的找你。……先喝粥再说吧？”

早饭后奇稻田雪与两人告别。  
“希望我出来那么久我家人不会太着急。”她意有所值的微笑，“那我先告辞了。”  
“路上小心。”红丸和京目送她离开。红丸收拾碗筷时道：“你身边的人都乱七八糟的。”  
“嗯？为什么？”  
“学生，警局的人还有黑社会，你消停点吧。”  
“什么意思，你说奇稻田……？”  
“我可没说。”红丸又开启老妈子模式，“要不是你瞎认什么小弟现在哪儿有这么多事，下回可长点心吧。”

“红丸，我问你个问题。”京的语气变得严肃，“你觉得怎样才能让一个人永远的记住另一个人？”  
“干吗突然问这种问题？”红丸失笑，“我想想……爱可能会让你忘记一个人，但是恨不会；还有在活着会让你渐渐遗忘，但是死亡却是一辈子的。”  
“……一样啊。”  
“怎么了？”看京坐在餐桌边沉吟，脸上的阴霾渐深，“什么一样？”  
“没事，就是跟我认识的一个前辈说的一样。”他爽朗地笑了，但让人感觉那并不是笑容。  
“京。”红丸拿碗布擦着手中的盘子，“如果有什么心事太沉重了快把你压垮的时候，记得跟我分享，我乐意帮你分担。”  
“……谢谢。不过我该走了。”京起身伸手，“首要的事情就是拜托你借我一身衣服。”

“这衣服……你厉害。”看着开叉到胸口的夹克京一阵无语，幸好有T恤，要不这形象可是不太好了。  
“你原来不就喜欢这类型的还老想跟我借吗，这孩子喜好一天一个样真难伺候。”红丸把皮筋从头发上拿下来。为了给他找衣服特意扎上头发找，结果他还不满意。  
“好好好，我知道了你不用再说了。”京打开玄关门，迎着朝阳与红丸告别，“走了啊。”  
“再见。”只剩红丸一人孤零零地站在玄关口目送京。  
你没跟我解释你手里攥着的那把手枪是怎么回事。

京走了两步，思索要不要去联系庵的时候抬头看到一群黑衣人迎面呈半环朝他包围。  
他下意识认为是庵的人，转身往住宅区里跑，从住宅区的墙边翻了过去。  
“给我抓住他！”  
声音有些熟悉，好像原来听到过……是比利。京在狂奔中回头，看到他招呼这手下败犬般朝他猛追过来——还有车。  
“开枪！只要不把他打死就行！我要去八神那小子做交易！快！”

正跑到两栋大厦之间的闹事区，比利的手下已经在京的腿上开了一枪，速度明显慢了下来。当另一个人瞄准了京的脚腕时，大厦楼顶上光芒一闪。  
那个人带着他的脑浆飞到了人群之中。  
京抬头看了一眼，带着冷汗坚定的向前继续跑去。

他疯了，经过今天这些事不知道他要做多少努力才能继续活下去而逃过制裁。  
两人都走到了各自的绝境和尽头。  
连天公也这样觉得便洒下了悲伤的，同情世人的泪——汪洋地要淹没这个肮脏的世界。  
神啊，愿我远离一切罪恶。

京迎着越来越大的雨，带着失血而发昏的身体向世界的尽头进发。

为什么会这样呢。  
京背靠冰冷的围墙，脚浸在漫过脚踝的冰冷雨水中。左右两侧被举着枪身着西服的人包围着，除了从前方杀出一条路来自己已无处可逃。  
但是正前方还有那个人远远地朝他走来。接着冲他伸出了手。  
京握紧了在口袋里东西。冷静无情感，和面前的那个同样穿着黑色大衣的钢铁之躯一样。  
雨越来越大迷得他看不清前方的身影到底是越来越近还是渐行渐远。他清咳两声，自己好像感冒了，开始发烧了。可是在这种情况下他不敢乱动。  
就算是生病，那又怎么样又能怎么样呢？

“有一个让他永远忘记不了你的方法。”八神月继续道，“死亡与恨会深入骨髓，他永远忘不了你。”  
“不存在的事物不才是人们用心供奉的神明吗。”  
他从口袋里掏出了那把勃朗宁，缓缓对准向他走开那个人的身影。  
“就算他杀了我，我也不会让他好活。”八神月没有说过这句话，但是京在他的脸上看到了复杂的感情，“我要让他活在我的阴影下。”  
对儿子的珍惜，厌恶，和恨意笼罩了他的灵魂。  
也活在我的阴影下——求之不得。  
京笑了。

庵的脚步略略停顿。  
京举上了膛着枪手腕一晃对准自己的头。  
“……给我拦下他！”

“嘭！”耳边一阵巨响盖住了倾盆大雨。  
庵愣住了，脸上封锁心灵面具出现了裂痕，京竟然有一丝得意。  
是因为我，他的心情才有波动的。  
所有人瞪大双眼，手被钉在当场没来得及拦下。看着唇角竟带着解脱般微笑的京，庵站在原地手紧了又松，松了又紧，硬生生从手心抠出了鲜血。

“你……你是白痴吗。”

庵抱着京被雨浇透的身体半天憋出了一句好似当初吵嘴的话来。想起那个春末夏初的时候他们正在向日葵下玩水聊天的日子已经一去不复返了。  
多想回去啊。

没有你我怎么活在这个毫无拯救的世界。  
樱花下那个痞气十足元气四射的少年却再也回不来了。

…………………………  
……………………  
………………  
…………

京在迷茫中醒了过来。  
看着窗外飘落的樱花，缤纷美丽。  
他连忙坐起身，发现自己竟然在医院里。他四周张望，没有发现那几个熟悉的人影，于是发狂了般按着护士呼叫铃。  
可爱的小护士急急忙忙跑来，看到京怔愣地盯着她看，像入了魇般从床上摇摇晃晃的走到她身边问：“今天多少号？”  
护士挣脱不开他的手劲，只得咬着牙噙着泪回答道：“看外面的樱花啊，这当然是初春入学的日子。要不是你出了车祸，今天就能赶上了……哎！你的腿还不能走呢！你要去哪儿！”  
樱花树……  
入学仪式……  
等啊等。  
樱花树下空无一人。  
他却没看到他脚底匆匆踩过的那个带着入学仪式的樱花胸章。

很久之后。  
这是……学校？难道自己又留级了吗？京挠挠后脑勺，一个人从他背后戳了戳，接着伸出来微凉的指尖。  
京疑惑回头，看到了眸色温柔的那人，趴在桌子上，正是那微凉指尖的主人。  
【伸手。】  
【哈？】京斜眼看他，【你发什么神经？】  
【让我摸摸你的手。】  
京一脸不屑，不过还是伸出手，用指尖轻轻的触碰那人的指尖。手指与手指碰触，接近，交融。最后十指交缠，不分你我。  
【入梦那么久，终于碰到你的手了】京心中感慨，他看到那人的脸上也带着那丝若有若无的笑意填充了一直以来胸口的那个空洞。  
京唇角带着满意的笑容醒了过来，随即冻结在唇角。  
躺在床上，他伸出那只手在眼前握了握。  
又是，黄粱美梦吗。

我好像在用尽我的一生去等一个人。  
可是我还没有见到他，我的心便要死了。  
【THE END】


End file.
